My Mind and Soul
by imnotacommittee
Summary: AU - Outside attentions force eyes to open
1. Author Notes and Chapter 1 Evening Plans

**Disclaimer**_: The Sound of Music_ belongs to 20th Century Fox. I've taken some lines from the screenplay and twisted them all to my own malicious plot. The screenplay was written by Earnest Lehman. Also, one moment was taken pretty much verbatim from the film version of _Sarah, Plain and Tall_, book and teleplay written by Patricia MacLachlan. The scene was so perfect and fit just right, I had to steal it, so I'm confessing to it right now.

**Rating**: PG

**If you do not normally read author's notes, please DO read the setting section at the end of my comments before the story starts. This story requires a bit of an explanation, so I'd appreciate it if you did. Thank you!**

**Gratitude**: Oh, where to start. I have been working on this monster since February. This was, I'm safe to say, the hardest story I've written thus far. I've come close to scrapping it more than once, and if it wasn't for the support of a few ladies, I just might have done so.

First, I thank Jelpy, who actually whined when I said she had to wait to beta it. Even though circumstances proved beyond our control, her enthusiasm and general comments let me know I was headed in the right direction.

Thank you to emartin, whose gentle yet consistent questions such as "How's JG coming?" or "When will JG be finished?" to the more direct "I wanna read JG!!!!" meant more to me than she could possibly know. When I finally deemed it worthy for a general read, her comments and praise and her very vital question about Maria's mind-reading ability proved invaluable. So, thank you!

I can't say what _JG _stands for, or it will give away the plot.

To Joolsfan, who doesn't know this, but was the catalyst for me to actually write this to the best of my ability. When we walked the streets of London, she asked "will it be long?" to which I replied "yes" and she just said, not even looking at me, a succinct "good." With that kind of quiet yet undeniable praise and expectancy, how could I not write this?

Also, thank you for your beta; your comments on Maria's character were exactly what I needed and you pointed out things I missed in my constant reviews of this story. And thank you SO much for pointing out the translation of a character's original last name: you saved me from making the wrong impression! The new one is banal and hopefully will not raise any eyebrows. Also, as the writer, I know what I'm talking about when I write a sentence, but your comments such as "could you please re-word that" let me know I may not have been as clear as I had thought. So, thank you very, very much.

And finally to Ilandra. Ilandra who coached, discussed, beta'd (more than once) this minor epic and is the reason this story is what it is. I cannot thank you enough for your thoughts and ideas with this. And also supplying things that I didn't look up, like the name of a soprano; where do you find these things? Most of all, I thank you for your efforts in sculpting this story into much more than it would have been if I did it alone. Your patient re-re-re-reads of various sections mean so much to me. You put as much work and devotion into this, someone else's story, as you would your own and that is a true credit to you and how much you value writing. I'll never forget (your) late night/early morning chat in which you delayed your homework so we could discuss a rather infamous scene and your wiliness to look at it right before your holiday. I really cannot convey how grateful I am.

So, now that I've thanked the Academy…

**Setting**: This is an AU from the movie. It starts off after the argument, where the family is happily reunited and all is peaceful at Villa Trapp. In this story, Maria is not a postulant. For reasons you'll soon see, I thought it would be too much for her to be a postulant, so she's a school teacher who works for the convent. Also, there is no Herr Zeller. Even though there are politics, he himself didn't fit the story, so he was axed.

I hope you enjoy!

**My Mind and Soul**

"Darling." Elsa's quiet voice broke the easy silence of the parlor.

The Captain looked up from his book. "Yes?"

"I was wondering what else there is to do for fun in Salzburg," she said as she looked imploringly at him.

The Captain knit his eyebrows and frowned. "What do you mean?"

He looked around the room at his children, who were all quietly occupied with various solitary tasks. Only Maria and Brigitta, who were hunched over a puzzle, had been speaking in hushed tones for the past hour. Everyone ceased their activities and looked up, their confusion on their faces mirroring his.

Elsa laughed. "I mean that this reading and quiet family time is quite nice and relaxing," she started, "but there must be something a little more…oh, extroverted to do."

"Ah!" Georg said, laughing lowly himself. "I see. You're getting bored."

"Country life is not for you, Elsa!" Max added, his amusement evident as he allowed himself a second away from the various listings of local music ensembles. "The Baroness is itching to get outside and away from all this family bonding."

"No," Elsa countered, flashing Max an indignant glance. She looked over at Georg again, offering him a sincere smile. "On the contrary, I find this a welcome change from the hubbub of Vienna and all its parties and balls."

"You know we are going into town on Tuesday to see the local ballet, Elsa," Georg said. He looked at his children again, and was warmed by the happiness he saw on their faces, rather than the hesitancy that had been there for so long. He moved his glance up to where Brigitta was sitting next to her governess. His eyes met with Maria's, and she smiled brightly at him.

"If I may make a suggestion, Captain," Maria said. "Perhaps we can all go into town tomorrow. It would be a nice change of scenery for the children."

"But we're going on a picnic tomorrow, Fräulein Maria!" Kurt said, actually looking affronted that his governess would forget their plans.

The young woman laughed. "Oh, yes, that's right," she said and winked at Brigitta. "Well, maybe we can go into town some other time."

"Isn't this the second picnic you've been on in two weeks, Fräulein?" Elsa asked. "Don't you all ever get tired of doing the same thing?"

"We _like_ picnics," Louisa replied, an edge to her voice.

Maria's cheeks flushed. "It is nice to get outdoors," she said. She looked over at the Captain. "But if you would prefer us to stay at home to work on the children's lessons, sir, then we can go on our picnic some other –"

"Nonsense, Fräulein," he interrupted, shaking his head and smiling at her. "The children like going on them so much."

"Can you come with us, Father?" Marta asked, her eyes wide.

The Captain laughed and motioned for the little girl to come to him. Instantly obeying, she ran over and he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Maybe some other time, darling," he said, moving his gaze to his other children, noticing how some disappointment crossed their faces. He smiled and looked over at Elsa. "Unless you would like to go on a picnic as well, my dear."

Max burst out laughing. "Elsa hiking? I would actually pay to see that."

"It's about time you paid for something, Max," Elsa quipped, shooting him another annoyed glare. "I do have my ideas of fun, but I must confess that a mountain picnic is not one of them."

The Captain noticed Louisa smile smugly before returning to her book. Shaking his head, he sighed. "I've heard from two of my friends who have just returned from Innsbruck. I will invite them to a luncheon tomorrow. I'm sure you will like them, Elsa."

"Oh, I think that's a lovely idea!" she exclaimed. "I think it's time I meet your friends here."

"Can we meet them too?" Brigitta asked.

"We're going on a picnic," Friedrich reminded her. He looked over at Maria. "Right, Fräulein Maria?"

The Captain watched as all of the children looked at their governess, whose expression reminded him of a recruit on the first day of training. The look was gone in a flash, only to be replaced by a light smile.

"If we get an early start tomorrow, perhaps we will return in time to meet your father's friends," she said. Pausing, she looked up and met his gaze for a moment, and the Captain smiled at the cheerful look in her eyes. "That is, of course, if your father would like to introduce you."

He laughed aloud. "You all remember Klauss Eichmann and Markus Vogel, right?"

"Who are they?" Gretl asked, her little nose scrunching up.

"Father's friends, silly," Kurt answered.

"Kurt," Maria said lowly, and the boy reddened at being reprimanded, no matter how gently.

"I shall invite them for a late lunch, so perhaps you can return from your picnic sometime in the afternoon," Georg suggested. He looked over again at Maria. "Is that possible, Fräulein?"

"I believe it will be, Captain," she answered, her smile broadening as she and the Captain held each other's gaze.

"Oh, how lovely," Elsa exclaimed, snapping Georg's attention away from the far corner. "How do you know them, Georg?"

"How does he know anybody?" Max asked. "The Navy!"

Georg chuckled and hugged Marta closer to him. "I don't know _you_ from the Navy, Max," he said, giving his friend a side-long glance.

"No, I was from your party days," Max answered and laughed at Georg's incensed expression.

The Captain looked at the clock on the wall. He had barely opened his mouth to suggest the children should retire for the evening when Maria's voice filled the room.

"Alright, children, it's time to say good-night," she commanded, rising from the table and walking into the center of the room. "If we're going to have an early day tomorrow, I suggest we all get plenty of sleep!"

The children all rose slowly and collected their books and games. The Captain squeezed Marta to him again and kissed her cheek before bidding good-night to the rest of his children.

Gretl looked at her governess expectantly. "Aren't you coming, Fräulein Maria?"

Maria nodded. "I'll be up in a minute; I just want to tidy up a little more."

When the children had left, Maria walked over to the table where she and Brigitta had been working on their puzzle. She started to carefully place the remaining pieces back into the box.

"You may leave those there, Fräulein," the Captain said, waving his hand to the table.

"Are you sure, Captain?" she asked, turning to meet his gaze. "I was just going to move it so it wouldn't create a mess."

He shook his head. "It's fine where it is," he insisted. "It'll be harder for you and Brigitta to finish it if everything is moved all around."

Maria smiled and nodded. "Thank you, sir," she said quietly. She looked as if she was about to say more, but refrained and pushed in the chair instead.

"Is there something else, Fräulein?" he asked gently.

"If I may say so, sir," she started, an uncharacteristic hesitancy to her voice, "Marta's invitation stands. The children would be more than happy if you would accompany us on one of our picnics."

The Captain smiled at the light pink tint on her cheeks. Her tentativeness was a stark difference to her outburst just a few weeks earlier, when she had confronted him about the way he had been raising his children. It seemed like a lifetime ago when the two of them had argued about his cold distance and how it was damaging his family. Now, he felt more alive and filled with purpose than he had in years.

He nodded, their eyes locking for a moment in understanding. He realized what the governess really meant was that an outing with the children would help him get to know them better. "We shall set a date for the near future, then Fräulein," he offered.

Satisfied, she nodded. "Good-night, sir," she said, smiling. Looking over at Max and Elsa, she gave each a nod. "Good-night, Baroness, Herr Detweiler."

"Good evening, my dear," Elsa said, her voice low.

"Good night, Fräulein," Max said, quickly glancing up from his list again to give her a smile as she left the room.

Elsa turned to look at Georg, noticing that his face was deep in thought as he stared at the spot where the children and Maria had exited. She rose and walked over to him, and he watched as she pulled a chair up next to him. Sitting down, she reached over and patted his hand.

"Do you _really_ want to go on a picnic?" she asked.

He laughed. "Yes, I would," he said. "The area really is breathtaking, Elsa."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that," she said, nodding. "But I'd rather look at it from a distance."

"Where is the fun in that?" Georg challenged, leaning closer to her, inhaling her perfume and finding himself mesmerized by the way her diamond earrings sparkled in the light.

"I prefer to find other things to look at," Elsa said, her voice slightly above a whisper. She, too, leaned closer, and moved her hand up along Georg's arm, making his skin tingle through his jacket.

Max cleared his throat dramatically, breaking the spell. Georg leaned back into his chair, shooting his friend an angry look.

"Don't be mad at me," Max said, an almost- pleasurable gleam in his eyes. "I'm just fulfilling my duties as chaperone."

The Captain sighed in exasperation. Exchanging a wry look with Elsa, he reached over and caressed her cheek before rising from his chair.

"I hope Klauss and Markus don't have any plans for tomorrow," he thought aloud.

"They won't mind a spontaneous invitation?" Elsa asked.

"We shall see," he said, shrugging. "I'll call them tomorrow. I believe you will really like them, Elsa."

"If they're your friends, I am sure I will, darling," she said, as she, too rose from her chair. "I think I will follow the children and their governess's lead and retire for the evening."

She leaned over and kissed Georg's cheek. "I shall see you in the morning, my dear," she said. He watched as she left, feeling the corners of his mouth drift upwards. He looked over at Max, surprised to see his friend looking at him with a knowing grin on his face.

"What?" he asked.

The other laughed. "This household is quite different from the last time I visited. It's amazing what a little governess can do."

The Captain shot his friend a reproachful look.

"I never claimed to put on any airs, Georg," Max said as he raised his hands in the air. "I must say I like you a hell of a lot more now that she has knocked some sense into you."

Georg's jaw tightened. "You're in rare form tonight, Max," he said. Pausing, he reflected on what his friend had just said and nodded. "But you're right. It _is_ nice not to be so tense in my own house."

Max smiled. "Fräulein Maria is certainly different from all your previous hires to raise your children," he commented. "A welcome change, if I may say so."

Georg laughed and nodded, looking above him to where his children's rooms were. "I am very grateful she so graciously allowed me to see my errors."

Max narrowed his eyes as he studied his friend. "Grateful indeed," he muttered before he, too, rose. "I believe I shall retire for the evening as well. See you tomorrow, Georg."

"Good night, Max," Georg said, shaking his head. Alone in the parlor, he glanced around the room. The silence was easy and restful, opposed to tense and rigid, which it had been just a few weeks before.

Georg walked over to the table on which the unfinished puzzle lay. He studied the scene for a moment, making out the beginnings of a mountain landscape. Looking over at the collection of scattered pieces, he picked up one and moved it around until he estimated where it would go in the finished picture. He smiled as he looked at the spot where Brigitta had sat, remembering the past few nights and the happiness that had engulfed his family. How he might have missed these treasured moments with his children due to his past behavior amazed him.

He moved his glance over to the chair where Maria had been sitting, and shook his head, again feeling humbled that the young school teacher had a seeming knowledge beyond her years in how she could read him, the entire family, so well. He smiled to himself at the bright look in her eyes as she suggested they go to town the next day, and her easy handling of all the children. He found himself almost regretting that he couldn't accompany them on their picnic and resolved to go on the next one, with or without his guests.

He looked over at the chair Elsa had moved so she could sit next to him. He absently traced his arm over the spot where she had caressed him. She reminded him that he still had the feelings he thought had been buried with Agathe. Elsa's sweet smile, her laughing eyes, and how her entire being seemed to be drenched in pure femininity filled him with a near hunger that he thought he'd never feel again.

Shaking his head, his hand ran over the chair on which Maria had been sitting as he, too, went upstairs to retire for the evening.

To be continued…


	2. Klauss

"Fräulein Maria! Hurry!" Louisa yelled out. "We're almost there!"

Maria laughed as she held Gretl's hand and walked behind the sprinting older children. To her surprise, she felt her hand being tugged. She looked down at her young charge.

"Are you in a hurry, Gretl?" she asked.

The little girl looked up at her, her eyes bright as she grinned. "I want to meet Father's friends!" she answered.

"I see," Maria said and walked a little faster. She started to release Gretl's hand. "Well, go ahead and run with your brothers and sisters."

"But you'll be alone," Gretl said, squeezing her governess's hand tighter. "I can stay with you."

Maria smiled and hoisted her guitar case to a better grip with her other hand. "Why don't we just walk faster?"

"Alright!"

They walked quickly down the road leading to the villa, and Maria could barely make out the disappearing figures of the older children. Liesl was a little ahead of her and Gretl, carrying the blanket and walking with Marta, who was toting an empty picnic basket.

Maria smiled at how the happiness and laughter she and the children had created had not only remained but intensified when the Captain had returned home. As soon as she saw Captain von Trapp summon his children by a boatman's whistle, she knew what her purpose at the villa was.

The Reverend Mother was a wise woman, and sending Maria to villa Trapp had been exactly what they, and Maria, needed. Maria was so happy that she had been a part in God's plan to reunite the family into the loving group she knew they had once been. She looked down at Gretl and squeezed the child's hand.

Looking up at her governess, the little girl grinned. "I can't wait to meet Father's friends!" she said.

Maria laughed. "I can tell," she said as they approached the entrance to the villa. "Let's go around back and see if they're outside."

Following the sound of the other children's laughter, the pair walked to the back of the house, and Maria found she had been correct in her thought that her employer would be out on the terrace with his friends. The day was too beautiful to be cooped up inside.

The Captain, who had been waiting for the final members of the group to appear, over to Maria and Gretl, his smile broad and genuinely happy.

"There you are!" he said as Gretl ran towards him. He scooped her into his arms, swinging her around in the air, causing her to shriek with delight. Maria's smile widened as she watched them.

"I see we haven't missed the party," she commented, looking past him at the table at which the Baroness, Herr Detweiler, and two men whom Maria assumed to be the Captain's friends, were seated.

He looked over at them and nodded as he set Gretl down. The two strangers rose from their seats. The Captain looked at Maria, about to offer her his arm, but cocked his head for her to follow him instead. Smiling, they walked over to the table. The children surrounded the adults, their comments cut short by their father's return.

"So, you were telling us about all the fun you had up there among the hills and trees?" the Captain said.

"Oh, I could live up there!" Louisa declared.

"She found another bug," Marta said with a hint of fear in her voice. "And she chased me with it."

"She did?!" Max asked, pulling her closer to him and causing her to giggle. The man who was now standing next to Max, a comely man with dark hair and brown eyes, laughed aloud.

"She chased you all over the mountain with her evil bug?" Max continued, looking up at Louisa.

"I kept it too," Louisa said, a playful yet slightly malicious grin on her face as she stepped towards her younger sister. "I'm going to put it in your bed tonight."

Marta shrieked in horror, burying her face in Max's chest.

"Louisa," Maria and the Captain said together. Louisa, surprised at the unified reprimand, shot her head up and grinned in defiance.

"Georg," the other of the Captain's friends said, looking at Maria and quickly turning to his friend. "Are you going to introduce us to that lovely lady standing next to you?"

Maria's cheeks flushed again as the Captain turned and looked at her. Their eyes met, and she smiled shyly at him. He winked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently, gesturing to his friends with his other hand.

"Forgive me. Klauss," he started, nodding to the man next to Max and then looking at his other friend, "Markus, this is Maria Rainer, my children's governess. Maria, Klauss Eichmann and Markus Vogel. We served together in the Navy many, many years ago."

Maria smiled as Klauss walked over to her. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Herr Eichmann."

He laughed, and Maria's smile widened at the rich, baritone sound. Shaking his head, he looked directly at her. "Please call me Klauss. May I call you Maria?"

Maria's mouth dropped at being asked to be addressed so familiarly by a gentleman. She looked over at the Captain quickly before looking back at Klauss.

"If you'd like, Herr –" she said, but Klauss cocked his head and gave her a feigned look of offence. "Klauss."

He smiled kindly at her, and Maria found herself smiling back at him, struck by how deeply brown his eyes were. There was something about them that both mystified and intrigued her, something she quite couldn't put her finger on. She extended her hand, and he laughed lightly as he shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Maria," he said, his eyes sparkling.

Markus's laugh broke the spell. She looked over at the other man standing at the far end of the table. "And I am Markus," he said, reaching over to take her hand and shake it heartily. "Would you care to join us for some tea?"

"Oh!" Maria exclaimed, looking down at her dress which was more than a little soiled from a full day of outdoor activity. "I should take the children inside to get them cleaned for dinner. Myself as well."

"Oh, I rather like the earthy look you're all sporting," Markus said.

Klauss laughed before turning to look at Maria again. "Don't rush on our account," he said.

Maria turned to look at the Captain, who was watching the exchange with an amused smile. "Sir, will your guests be joining the family for dinner?" she asked.

At his nod, Maria rubbed her hands nervously together. "Well, in that case, we had better get cleaned up right now!"

She looked over at Klauss. "Dinner is always an event," she said, and he laughed lightly.

"I can imagine," he said, giving the children a side-long glance.

Maria was about to warn Klauss about _precious gifts_, but Markus cleared his throat.

"You will be dining with us, Maria," he said, watching the pair. "Won't you?"

Maria blinked, surprised that not joining the family had even been considered. She glanced at the Captain again, who gave his friend an astonished look, as if he, too, didn't expect Maria's attendance to be an issue.

"Of course," she said.

"Fräulein Maria always eats with us," the Captain added, his tone half perplexed, half offended.

"The Von Trapps do not settle upon decorum," Max explained.

"We're not in Vienna or Innsbruck, Markus," Elsa added.

The Captain's eyebrows rose at the comment, and he turned to say something, but Klauss's happy voice prevented him.

"And it's a very welcome change of scenery," he said, looking over at his host and nodding in approval.

"If you'll excuse us," Maria said, taking Marta's hand and cocking her head for the rest of the children to follow her into the house.

The Captain watched the group leave before returning to his seat next to Elsa, putting her comment out of his mind for the moment. He grimaced as he felt a flash of discomfort shoot up his spine. In slight irritation, he rubbed his back. "I had forgotten that a five year old does not weigh the same as an infant," he said.

Markus laughed. "Come now, Georg! It hasn't been that long since you've held your child, right?"

Georg pursed his lips. "I'm afraid it might as well have been," he said lowly. "I regret very few things in my life. How I've treated my children since Agathe's death is one of them."

Elsa smiled and covered his hand with hers. "You treat them with love and attention now. Don't you, darling?" she offered.

He nodded, again looking in the direction where the children and Maria had departed. "Only because I was shown the error of my ways," he muttered. He turned to look out at the lake, seeing, in his mind's eye, two people standing near the Pegasus landing, engaged in an argument that would forever change his life. He exhaled slowly.

He felt Elsa pat his hand again, and he turned to see her smiling at him. He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, delighted that she was enjoying herself at his home.

"Your governess is simply lovely," Klauss said as he returned to his seat. "Where did you find her?"

Georg studied his friend moment. "The convent sent her."

Markus burst out laughing as Klauss's face fell. "She's going to be a nun!?"

The Captain shook his head. "No, she's a teacher at their school," he answered. "She needed a summer job and I needed a governess until September. It worked out rather well."

"Very well," Klauss said softly. He looked at the doorway, a light coming to his eyes and a warm smile forming on his face.

Elsa watched Georg stare at his friend and noticed the change in both men's demeanors. She knew what Klauss was thinking about, but she was surprised to see Georg frowning.

To be continued…


	3. Dinner

"I see that not all the good cooks have escaped to Innsbruck!" Markus said before he downed the rest of his wine.

"Yes, as always, Georg," Elsa said, "this meal was simply too delicious to be good for me."

The Captain laughed as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "You all act as if you've never eaten a good meal before."

"Must be the company," Max said, looking down at the children, all of whom were beaming. "Two good meals in one day must be rather exciting, right, children?"

"We _always_ eat big meals!" Gretl declared.

"Then why aren't you children as big as the villa?" Klauss asked, causing the people old enough to understand to laugh.

"Oh, Georg's just trying to impress his friends," Elsa said, a teasing glint in her eyes as she looked over at Georg.

The Captain laughed, looking at Markus and Klauss with feigned apprehension. "Have I been successful?"

Klauss smiled and looked around the room. "Quite, my friend," he said, his eyes landing on Maria, sitting across from him.

She smiled brightly at him. "I must say that I am getting rather used to the food here."

"Nothing better than a traditional Austrian meal to sooth the soul," Max added, scraping up the remnants of his chocolate cake.

"Who knows how much longer it will be _Austrian_," Markus commented, and a sudden hush fell upon the room.

Maria looked over at the Captain, who stared at his plate. She could see that he was summoning up his composure. Turning to the children, she saw trepidation wash over their faces. While she had a limited knowledge of what, exactly, was happening in the world, she knew that things were going to change rapidly, and possibly forever. What broke her heart the most about the entire situation was how dramatically it changed her employer by its mere mention, and how the change in his disposition affected his family. She was about to suggest that maybe the children be sent to bed, when Elsa broke the silence.

"Sometimes, there is nothing we can do to stop the progression of events," she said.

Maria watched the Captain shoot the Baroness a look that was almost as frightening as the glare that had fallen on his face at Markus's comment. The expression was gone in an instant as he looked over at his friend.

"Forgive me, Georg," Markus said, looking genuinely contrite at causing such tension. "I am merely stating what I see around me."

"I'm afraid it's inevitable," Klauss said, his soft voice filled with the same icy focus as depicted on the Captain's face.

"If it's peaceful, then what else can we ask for?" Elsa continued, looking over at the Captain.

"Elsa," he said, his voice tight, "letting them is worse than inviting them."

"Many disagree with you, Georg," Markus said. "Many want the Anschluss to happen. They believe it will make Austria stronger."

"If the Anschluss happens, there will be no more Austria," the Captain said.

"The spirit of the Austrian people will always be here," Maria finally said, feeling her cheeks burn as everyone's eyes moved to her.

"If only that would be enough," Elsa said, her tone both sad and irritated.

Maria looked down, feeling foolish for saying such a simple thing. She glanced at the children who were watching their father nervously. Following their gaze, she turned to study the Captain, and she exhaled as she saw an almost melancholy smile on his face.

"That's all we really need," she heard Klauss say, and she turned quickly to see him smiling kindly at her.

His compassionate look rejuvenated her. "We have to have faith that everything will be as it should," she said, her convictions clear. She looked at the children, who smiled at her. Winking at them, she was relieved to see less fear on their faces.

"Faith is nice," Markus said, "but the leaders don't rely on their faith, if they even have any. They don't listen to their consciences. They listen to whoever is holding their purse strings."

The Captain cleared his throat, the anger and sadness leaving his face as he looked at his children.

"Perhaps the children –" he started to say.

"Children, it's time to say good-night," Maria said, overlapping him. She turned to look at him, both laughing at their similar thoughts. Turning back to her charges, she smiled and started to rise. "We've had a busy day, and I think it's best we left your father to his guests. We can practice the song for our puppet show before we go to sleep."

"A puppet show?" Klauss said, his interest piqued as he, too, rose from his chair. "What's this all about?"

"Father bought us a puppet show and a stage!" Gretl announced, flying out of her chair and running over to her father.

"It's rented, Gretl," Liesl said, but her correction fell upon deaf ears as the little girl hugged her father fiercely.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Klauss exclaimed, looking over at Georg.

"Fräulein Maria deems it important to their education," the Captain said as he released his youngest. He gave Maria an amused smile, and she grinned back as she pushed in her chair.

"Oh, that's right," Klauss mused. "You did have a guitar case with you this afternoon. You sing, then, Maria?"

Maria looked down quickly, embarrassed. "A little," she said, angry with herself for being nervous. She glanced back up at him and offered a small smile.

"She sings like an angel!" Brigitta declared.

"I would expect nothing less," Klauss said, again smiling at Maria. "I would love to see this puppet show, if I may."

The Captain laughed. "Perhaps we shall sell tickets."

Maria was flattered by Klauss's enthusiasm. "We are hoping to be ready some time next week."

"Will you come, Uncle Klauss?" Gretl asked.

"I would love to, my dear," he answered. "I love the performing arts."

"Oh, don't expect any great arias!" Maria said, laughing.

"I don't know, Fräulein," Max said. "I've heard you sing. You seem quite capable of putting Anny Konetzni to shame."

"Max, don't put any delusions of grandeur into her head," Elsa said, slowing rising and walking over to stand next to Georg. "She is needed here, after all."

"At least until September," Markus said.

"We shall practice extra hard then, for our growing audience!" Maria exclaimed, turning to the children.

"We still need to practice with the puppets themselves," Friedrich chimed in. "They're difficult to work."

"I have the utmost confidence that you all will be wonderful," Max said.

The children became shy, and Maria took it as her cue to guide them upstairs.

"It was nice meeting you, Markus," she said softly. She turned to Klauss and felt her smile widen at the warmth she saw in his eyes. "And you, too, Klauss."

"I look forward to our next meeting, Maria," he said, and Maria felt her cheeks warm. Shaking the sudden unease from her system, she looked over at the Captain.

"Good-night, sir," she said. She nodded at Max and the Baroness and quickly turned to exit before anyone could see her flushed cheeks. Following the children up the stairs, she paused half-way. She turned and looked back into the dining room, unsure why sleeping was the last thing she felt like doing at that moment.

To be continued…


	4. A Noon Stroll

"Almost, Brigitta," Maria said, trying to keep the weariness from her voice. She hit a key on the piano for the seeming umpteenth time. "_She yodeled back_… _yo_… _yo_.. You're just under pitch on that one note."

"Under pitch?" Kurt asked, his fatigue and annoyance apparent. "What does that mean?"

Brigitta ignored his comment and reattempted her first solo line. She stopped immediately after failing yet again to sing the phrase correctly. "This is impossible!" she declared with irritation.

Maria smiled. "You've been working too hard on it," she said. "Perhaps we should stop for the day and resume tomorrow."

"But the show is in one week!" the girl protested.

"I have confidence that you will succeed it hitting the note correctly by then," Maria said, standing slowly and giving the tired girl a hug. "You're doing splendidly."

"Maybe Louisa should sing the solo," Friedrich suggested. Standing in the far corner of the room, he made his hiker puppet threaten a sheep with its pitchfork.

"No thank you," Louisa said from the opposite of the hall where she and Liesl where busy practicing with their own marionettes. "Brigitta said she'd do it, and she's doing it."

Maria walked over to the small stage and examined it, thinking of the placement of the puppets and the children.

The door opened, and everyone whirled around to see the Captain, the Baroness, and Klauss Eichmann standing in the entranceway, all looking more than a little curious.

"Father!" Louisa yelled, putting the goatherd puppet behind her. "You're not supposed to see anything!"

He laughed and flashed his palms outward in defeat. "I guess you're not hungry then," he said.

"What time _is_ it?" Maria asked, surprised.

"Noon, Fräulein," he answered, clearly amused by her dramatic inability to keep time. "Lunch will be ready in half an hour."

"Oh," Maria said, looking around to the children and sighing. "We should continue with your other lessons –"

"And have you forgotten the children's other lessons—" the Captain started, overlapping Maria's statement.

Maria turned and the pair shared a smile.

"As I, or rather _we_, were saying, Fräulein," he continued, "you don't intend to neglect the other lessons the children have because of this puppet show, do you?"

"No, sir, I don't," Maria answered, wiping her hands on her dress.

"Oh, Georg, I don't know," Klauss said, stepping further into the room and surveying the scene before him. His visual search ended with Maria, and the two locked eyes. "There is a lot to learn when conducting a show, whether it's elaborate or simple."

Maria nodded. "Yes, there's a lot of planning, and timing, and not to mention making sure everyone gets their cues –"

"All practical lessons, I see," the Baroness said, following Klauss's lead and walking further into the room. She turned to the Captain. "Aren't you always saying that life lessons are the best kind, Georg?"

He laughed. "I see I've been outnumbered," he said, turning to regard Maria. She smiled sweetly, and the Captain could see a slight trace of triumph in her eyes. He opened his mouth to comment, but refrained as she smiled again, this time in understanding.

"We were getting overwhelmed for the morning anyway. After lunch, we'll go back to our lessons," she said quickly before looking over at Klauss. "It's nice to see you again, Klauss."

"Yes," Elsa said, laughing. "Klauss has become quite the frequent visitor, hasn't he, Georg?"

The Captain nodded. "He's just taking advantage of my cook," he said, grinning.

"My foil has been discovered," Klauss said, shrugging. He gestured to the children and Maria. "I find life here more relaxing than in the city."

"That makes two of us, my friend," Georg said.

"May we go outside to do our lessons Fräulein Maria?" Friedrich asked.

She laughed. "Will you get any work done if you're outside, Friedrich?"

The boy frowned, seeing the truth in her question.

"Why don't we go outside before lunch is ready?" Maria suggested. "It's far too lovely to spend the entire day indoors."

The children needed no further prompting, all dashing outside to the garden before Maria or anyone else could say another word.

Laughing, the Captain looked at Maria. "You're working them too hard, Fräulein."

She pursed her lips, about to comment that it was better than marching around the grounds and breathing deeply, but the presence of her employer's guests made her hold her tongue. She looked over at Klauss, who was smiling gently at her.

"And you will go outside as well, Maria?" he asked. "I can't see you as the type of woman who prefers to be cooped up inside."

"It seems as if Fräulein Maria was born outdoors," Elsa said, smiling at the governess. She walked next to Georg and laced her arm around his.

Klauss laughed lightly and offered his own arm to Maria. "Would you do me the honor, Maria, of joining me in a walk around the grounds?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she looked over at the Captain. "I should go and follow the children. I don't want the older ones to scare Marta and Gretl with whatever they find out there. Shall we see you at lunch, then, Captain?"

He nodded, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. Puzzled by his expression, Maria rubbed her hands together.

"Enjoy your walk, Fräulein," he finally said, his smile turning more genuine when their eyes met.

"Yes," Elsa said, staring at the couple. "Don't get lost."

Maria looked over at Klauss again, who still had his arm offered to her. Accepting it, she smiled as he led her to the garden. Before they exited the ballroom, Maria heard the Baroness's light laughter and the Captain cough in exasperation. She turned to see what had caused the outburst. Elsa was looking around the room, amusement on her face as she looked at the various puppets and the stage.

The Captain was staring after her and Klauss. When their eyes met, he blinked quickly, not expecting her to look back at him. She offered a slight smile before looking back up at Klauss, not seeing how the Captain failed to return her gesture.

* * *

"You seem to have an abundance of energy, Maria," Klauss said as the pair walked out into the grounds. "I must say it's very admirable."

Maria laughed. "You have to have a lot of energy to keep up with those children!" She studied him for a moment. "They really enjoy your company, Klauss. I think the real reason you've been visiting so often in the last week has more to do with the children than with the Captain."

He paused to return her stare and opened his mouth to reply. As if re-thinking his response, he shook his head. "They are wonderful children."

She nodded. "Yes, they are," she said, and glanced over to the house. "The villa isn't out of your way when you go to your business meetings, is it? I would think they would be in town."

"Some are, and that's why I live in the Parsch section of town," he answered. "But some are in Hallein. The villa is en route, so I get the bonus of visiting everyone. I am on my way home after a morning conference."

She nodded again, and they both looked out to the far end of the back lawn, where all seven children were running around, expelling the energy that had been cooped up since morning.

Klauss smiled almost whimsically. "To be that young again," he muttered.

"You're far from an old man, Klauss," she said, laughing as he looked down at her, mildly shocked at her blunt comment.

"You're very generous, Maria," he told her, their eyes meeting.

Maria found herself noting how deep his eyes were. She had noticed how richly brown they were when they had first met, and now she found herself staring into them, absently noting how the world seemed to fade away. He gave her a half smile, returning her scrutiny.

"Maybe a little too generous," he added before resuming their walk. He guided her towards the lake.

She laughed. "I have been told my honesty is my greatest weakness."

His eyebrows shot up. "Who would tell you such a thing?"

"Sister Berthe," Maria said, and he laughed aloud.

"How very pious of her!" he exclaimed.

Maria joined his laughter. "I believe she thinks my tact could use some work," she added.

His laughter faded, and he looked at her. Maria was surprised to see his face so serious. "I think you're fine the way you are."

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away, unprepared for such an intimate compliment. After a moment, she composed herself and glanced back to him. "You're very kind," she said. "We barely know one another."

He stopped walking and turned to her. "That's something I'd like to remedy, if you'll allow me," he said.

Maria's mouth dropped a little, both flattered and confused that this man was paying such attention to her, the governess. She looked past him, unsure how to reply.

As if sensing her thoughts, he reached over to pat her hand. "I don't mean to startle you, Maria," he said, offering a sheepish smile. "I would just like to be your friend."

She looked into his eyes. "I'd like that too," she admitted, finding herself warming to the idea of Klauss looking at her in such a way. "I just hope you won't be disappointed when you learn there isn't much to know."

He laughed and turned to resume their stroll. "Oh, I highly doubt that," he said. "I'd like to know more about the woman who made my friend's home a happy one again."

Maria smiled broadly, finding comfort in talking about something familiar to them both. "They are such a loving, happy family," she said, looking again at the children running around. "I find it hard to believe the children were those rigid little soldiers I had first met at the beginning of the summer."

Klauss looked out at the lake and sighed. "They were all in a lot of pain," he said, more to himself than to her.

Nodding, she glanced back to the house where they had left the Captain and the Baroness. "Especially the Captain."

He looked down at her, studying the gentle lines of her profile, and the softness of her skin. She turned to return his gaze, and he smiled at the soul-searching look she had in her eyes. He nodded at her observation. "He's been through a lot."

Maria sighed. "I can imagine. Losing his wife and raising the children on his own must have been so difficult. He seems to have lost so much, his wife, his experiences in the war…"

She noticed Klauss bristle a little, and her heart tugged in sympathy. "Did you serve in the war together?"

He shook his head. "We trained together. After the war broke out, Georg was stationed to command a U-boat in the Mediterranean, and I was posted in the Atlantic," he explained. "We didn't see each other for the entire duration of the war. I was relieved to see him a few years later, after it was all over."

Maria stared at him, fascinated to learn more about both her employer and this man standing in front of her.

Klauss sighed, unwilling to darken the mood with his recollections of battle. He was also disinclined to relive those memories at the moment, not when he was surrounded by the warmth of summer and standing next to a woman who personified a love of life he hadn't felt in years.

Maria seemed to understand, and turned to take his hands in hers. "You're a good man, Klauss," she whispered, knowing anything else she might say had either already been said or would sound cliché.

He looked into her eyes, and she now knew what it was about them that fascinated her: the depth of emotion that shown in them, in his whole face, actually. It was so interesting, rough with experience and war, and yet it had a gentleness to it. In many ways, he reminded her of the Captain, a kind man able to retain his goodness despite whatever he had been through.

He laughed a little. "I've been lucky," he said. "And I've been surrounded by good people."

She smiled. "I'm happy you and the Captain have retained your friendship."

"We went on very different paths after the war, but we remained friends," he started.

She knit her eye brows together. "Different paths?"

"He found Agathe," Klauss answered simply.

"Oh," Maria whispered. She looked up at him, wondering if she had the right to ask the question running through her mind.

"They were so happy," Klauss continued, looking out at the lake.

"You never found, uh…" Maria trailed, knowing she shouldn't have given in to her curiosity.

He turned to her, and she was surprised at the expression on his face. He shook his head. "Some things pass you by while you're busy living," he answered, meeting her gaze directly.

She swallowed, unsure which part of her had the stronger pull: her sympathy for him never finding someone who'd make him happy or her sudden apprehension at the way in which he was looking at her.

After a moment, he laughed. "It's alright, really," he said, and Maria felt as if he was assuring himself as well as her. "I've kept myself busy."

She smiled. "Well, I hope not too busy."

"I take breaks once in a while."

"I'm glad you're taking one now," she said truthfully.

He nodded, again gazing directly at her. "Me, too."

She smiled, finding herself feeling more and more at ease with this man. He was a stranger and a gentleman, and he preferred to spend a few spare minutes with her. The idea still mystified her.

"So tell me," he said, changing the subject. "Why did you want to be a teacher?"

Maria exhaled in thought. "I find that guiding children on their paths to becoming adults to be one of the few things I can do well," she explained. "And one that I enjoy."

He smiled at her. "You are magic with those children."

"Oh," she started, flattered. "It's easy when the children are so lovely to begin with. I do enjoy them, too."

"You really don't think you're good for anything else?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he studied her.

She shrugged. "There aren't many options for a person of my upbringing," she said matter-of-factly.

"From what I've heard, you're a very talented musician," he said, chuckling.

Her cheeks reddened. "Your informants are rather biased."

"You are much too modest. We heard you practicing before we came in," he confessed. "You're very good at staying on top of pitch."

She laughed aloud. "Do you sing, Klauss?"

He shook his head. "I am hopelessly tone deaf, and all the money my parents had spent on music lessons was for naught," he said. After a moment, his eyes twinkled and he twisted his hands so they were now encasing hers. "But I must admit to being a fine dancer."

Maria's eyes brightened. "I would love to see you dance!"

"Well, we'll just have to go someplace where I can show off my skills," he said, his voice lower.

Her jaw dropped again, mildly surprised at his implication, but a voice from the balcony prevented any response.

"Fräulein Maria! Herr Eichmann!" Frau Schmidt was calling. "Lunch is ready!"

They saw the children running past them, and Maria noticed Liesl 's double take at the sight of her governess and her father's friend standing so closely together. Stepping back, Maria looked up at Klauss.

"Shall, we, Maria?" he asked, again offering his arm to her.

She smiled at him, relishing in the level of ease she felt. Taking his arm, they walked back to the villa together, enjoying each other's company.

To be continued…

**A/N:** thank you to Joolsfan, for Hallein. And I forgot to say, in the previous chapter, thank you, Ilandra for Anny Konetzni.


	5. The Puppet Show

            Maria held her breath and remained hunched over the top of the backdrop of the stage.  The children exhaled simultaneously, all filled with relief that their debut as puppet performers had seemed to go by with relative success.  Maria glanced over at them, her eyes bright with pride as they heard the laughter and enthusiastic applause coming from their audience of five.  Arching her neck slightly, Maria looked over the stage and saw the Captain and his guests clapping merrily, all too eager to congratulate the performers.

            The children leapt from the stage, rejuvenated by the warm reception and the adrenaline of a successful performance.  Maria heard the Captain's animated praise louder than anyone else's. She hoisted the baby goat puppet upwards, placed it safely on its holder, and looked over the stage again.  The children surrounded their father, all beaming as he hugged or kissed each one.  Maria smiled to herself, her heart filling at the sight of the happy family.

            The Captain looked up for a moment and caught her watching them.  Their eyes met and they shared a warm smile.  They held each other's gaze for a moment longer before the Captain was pulled away by Marta, who could not contain her excitement at Max's declaration that keeping the puppet show was a reality.  Maria smiled at the Captain's gentle laughter with his little girl.

            Feeling someone watching her, she looked over at Klauss speaking absently with Markus, his eyes casting glances up at her. She grinned back at him, pleased that he had wanted to attend the first showing of _The Lonely Goatherd_.

            Maria descended from the stage, weary but happy that all the hard work she and the children had done had been worth it.  She saw the children follow Max and Markus out of the room, and she looked over at the Captain, who had taken Elsa's hand in his, turning to greet her.

            "Maria!" Klauss exclaimed, walking over to her.  He took her hands in his and she laughed at the blatant enthusiasm she saw on his face.  "That was simply marvelous!  All of you were excellent!"

            She blushed. "Oh, thank you," she said. "The children worked so hard for the last few weeks.  It all came together nicely, I must say."

            "Your voice took my breath away," he said more quietly and her cheeks got even redder.

            "Klauss, please," she said, embarrassed.

            "I'm sorry, I embarrassed you," he said, squeezing her hands. "I get rather carried away.  But it's true; you've been blessed, Maria."

            "Thank you," she said shyly.

            "Well done, Fräulein," she heard the Captain say, and she blinked several times, wondering if he had heard Klauss's comments. He walked over to her, his smile genuinely pleased. "I really am very much impressed."

            She shook her head. "They're your children, Captain!" she declared.

            He nodded, and again, Maria felt the same inner glow she had felt when their eyes had met when she stood atop the stage.  She looked over at the Baroness who had walked to stand next to the Captain.

            "You seem to have an endless supply of talents, my dear," Elsa said. She looked at both the Captain and Klauss, and as she returned her gaze to Maria, her smile seemed to stiffen.

            Maria nodded awkwardly, not knowing how to react to the inexplicable ice she heard in the Baroness's voice. However, Klauss's laughter filled her head, and she turned to him.

            "Will there be any future performances?" he asked.

            Maria shook her head. "I'm afraid this show has taken the children from their studies for too long," she said, turning to meet the Captain's raised eyebrows, and the two laughed together.

            "Planning a show is a practical lesson," he said.  "I think their time has been well spent."

            "You see, Georg?" Klauss said, waving his hand back to the stage. "This has been a good investment, has it not?  Who knew your children were so talented?  But then, you are no stranger to singing either, are you?"

            Maria turned to look at her employer, surprised. "Captain, you –"

            "That was a rather long time ago," he said quickly. He gestured to her. "And nothing that could hold candle to…"

            "You're just like Maria!" Klauss exclaimed, looking between the two. "Much too modest."

            The Baroness laughed, looking at the Captain with interest. "And here I thought I knew almost everything about you, darling."

            The group walked into the parlor, where Max was regaling to the children his escapades with various musical groups, and how none of those groups were as talented as they were.

            "Now Max," the Captain said, sternness mixed with his gentle tone, "don't give them any ideas."

            Max looked over at Markus, who shrugged. "You know better than to argue with him, Max," the other said.

            Max looked unaffected. "It's only a matter of time, Markus," he said lowly.  Looking over at Maria, he added to himself, "Maybe only a matter of influence."

            "I'm still in the mood for a concert," Klauss announced, looking over at his friend. "Perhaps a solo from you, Georg?"

            Georg's jaw set, but his eyes twinkled. "I don't think so, Klauss."

            "Oh, please, Father!" the children chorused.

            "No, no, no, no," he insisted, parting through them to fix himself a drink.

            "Show us where the children get their talent, Georg!" Markus said, winking at Liesl and Friedrich.

            Maria looked at Klauss, doubtful that the Captain wouldn't be swayed in his resolve.  Klauss cleared his throat softly and cocked his head to Maria's guitar, which was resting against the wall.  She looked over at it and then back at Klauss. Their eyes met playfully, and she silently slipped away to retrieve it.

            "Perhaps another night, when I don't have to follow a superb musical act such as _The Lonely Goatherd_," the Captain said.  He looked over at Maria, and felt his jaw drop in betrayal as she glided closer to him, her guitar in hand.

            Holding it up to him, she laughed lightly at his wide-eyed expression. "Please," she pleaded sweetly. 

Looking at her, her genuine love for anything musical evident on her face, and then down at the eager faces of his children, he realized he could only reply in one way.  Stroking Gretl's cheek, he looked up at Maria again.

            "Well, alright," he acquiesced, taking the instrument from her.

            Smiling in excitement, Maria gestured for the children to sit on the floor.  She looked around the room and found all the other places had been taken. Silently moving to the far side of the room, she leaned against the wall, observing everyone from behind.

            The Captain sat upon the settee, strumming the guitar and getting reacquainted with the chords of an old but familiar song. Once he was comfortable with the instrument, he began to sing. Softly at first, his voice became stronger as he regained his confidence in his singing ability.

As he sang the words to a simple folk song, _Edelweiss_, his heart filled as he saw his children's rapt attention around him.  Their faces, shining with innocence and love, made him realize that there was still something good in the ever-changing demographics of the world; something that was worth fighting for. 

Feeling the need to surround himself in that love, that strong conviction that only a resolute faith could hold, he looked up at Maria, standing quietly in the corner, and saw her face light up as she watched him. She looked wistful and reflective, and he could tell that she, too, was thinking of how much she loved the gentle beauties of their homeland. He looked down at his children again, finding peace and strength in their rekindled connection.

            Maria leaned her head against the wall, feeling completely lost in the Captain's soothing voice and the way his eyes sparkled as he looked at his children.  She loved watching their reaction to him; it was such a perfect image. The Captain tilted his head for Liesl to join him in the song, and together, their soft voices filled the room.  Maria looked over at Klauss's profile, her smile widening as she saw the expression on his face.

            He was so happy, watching his friend engage in something peaceful that brought joy to everyone in the room.  Maria found herself staring at the slope of his shoulders and how his face brightened as he smiled.  Even in his profile, Maria could tell that he was enjoying the impromptu concert immensely. She became mesmerized with the lines of his neck and jaw line, and how his shoulders rose and fell as he sighed deeply, perhaps losing himself in the words of the song.

            He must have felt her gaze upon him, as he turned and stared back at her.  Maria's breath caught in her throat at how his smile faded into a more serious expression.  There was something new in his eyes as he held her gaze, and she felt her heart beat faster.  The look on his face combined with the Captain's peaceful voice made her feel a tremendous surge of tranquility.  She returned Klauss's smile, finding herself no longer amazed that he was looking at her in that way.  Rather, she relished in it, feeling more alive and attractive than she had in her life.

            Liesl's voice drifted away, and the Captain resumed singing alone. Maria turned to watch him; her smile, if anything, broadened at the equally serene look in his eyes.  He looked up at her again, and she felt the world melt away as he sang the last lines of the song.

            As the final note hung in the air for a moment, a restful silence fell upon the room. Maria blinked a couple of times, looking around at the children, all of whom were delighted with their father's song.  She glanced over at Herr Detweiler and the Baroness, who also seemed to have enjoyed the moment.  Next to them, Markus exhaled slowly, a small smile on his face. Her gaze settled on Klauss again, and she felt her stomach tighten as she realized he hadn't stopped staring at her.  He offered a small smile, and she returned it.

            The Captain's voice brought her back to reality. "I hope I didn't disappoint," she heard him say. She looked quickly over at him, and found him also staring at her, smiling almost sheepishly.

            She laughed. "What do you think, children?"

            A mixture of accolades blurred together, and the Captain laughed.  "Just don't ask me to be a part of your next puppet show," he said.

            "No desire to be a sheep, Georg?" Markus asked, laughing.

            Klauss rose and walked over to his friend. "That was very enjoyable, Georg," he said, taking the guitar from him. "You should sing more often; it seems to relax you."

"It's a shame you won't even entertain the idea of your family singing in public, Georg," Max said. "Think of how famous you all would be!"

            "And how rich you'd try to become," Elsa added in a quieter voice. She stood and walked over to Georg.  "You never cease to amaze me."

            Klauss walked over to Maria and handed the guitar back to her.  "A worthy user, I believe?" he asked, cocking his head back to the Captain.

            She nodded and looked over at her employer. "You're welcome to use it any time you wish, sir."

            He nodded, a twinkle in his eyes as he reflected on how easy it was to sing again.  He stood and looked at Elsa, taking her hand in his. Turning to Maria, he nodded. "Thank you, Fräulein," he said before looking at his children.

            "Thank _you_, Father," Brigitta said. The others nodded and echoed her enthusiasm.

            Markus rose from his seat. "It's getting rather late, and I think the performers are weary from all the hard work they've done," he declared.  "I think it's time for us to say good night."

            Max laughed. "You mean that Klauss hasn't had a room prepared for him here?" he asked. Looking over at his friend, he laughed a little harder at the other's astonished face. "I mean, it seems I see you as much as I see Georg!"

            Klauss pursed his lips and nodded curtly at Max. Turning to Maria and then to the children, he smiled. "I rather enjoy the company here," he said before looking at Max again. "Some more than others."

            The other laughed again. Klauss turned to meet Maria's gaze. "Thank you for such a wonderful evening, Maria," he whispered, taking her hand in his.  He brought it to her lips, and her pulse quickened.  As he released her hand, he straightened; their eyes met, and Maria felt her smile widen.

            "Good night," she whispered.

            Turning slowly, he nodded to the Captain.  Maria looked over at her employer, and felt her smile melt away as she saw the serious expression on his face as he watched them.  The Captain nodded curtly at his friend before shaking Markus's hand.

            "We shall see you soon, then?" Markus asked, looking at Klauss, then at Maria and back again.  "Sooner rather than later, I assume."

            He and Klauss walked over to bid the children farewell. Elsa watched Klauss for a moment, and then looked at Maria.

            "Klauss seems to have formed quite an attachment to the villa," she said and looked up at Georg.  She wasn't sure if she should laugh at his expression or be worried by it.

To be continued…


	6. The Ball pt 1

Maria sighed happily as she walked through the ballroom to meet with the children. The ball the Captain had been convinced to throw for Baroness Schraeder was in full swing. Maria had never seen so many opulently dressed people in her entire life. She smiled at various attendees as she passed them, feeling a little out of place but not unwelcome.

The small orchestra was continuously playing waltz after waltz, and Maria's hands swayed with the music. She looked around the small groups of guests in search of Klauss. He had said that he was a fine dancer, and Maria could think of no better time than the current moment to see if he was true to his word. She frowned as she couldn't find him or Markus, anywhere.

"Fräulein Maria!" She heard a voice call out to her from the garden. She looked over and saw Brigitta waving over at her, Marta and Kurt grinning behind her.

"Isn't it wonderful, Fräulein Maria?" Brigitta asked with a sigh as Maria approached them. "The women look so beautiful."

"I think they look ugly," Kurt said with an air of disgust.

"You just say that because you're scared of them," Louisa retorted, walking over to the group.

"Silly, only grown up men are scared of women," Kurt answered.

"You're a very wise young man, Kurt von Trapp," a voice from behind the group announced. They all turned to see their father approaching them with Klauss by his side.

Klauss laughed at the Captain's remark. "Yes," he said to Kurt, nodding. "You'd be safe to always remember that."

"Not _all_ girls are scary," Louisa said, narrowing her eyes at the pair.

"No," Klauss said thoughtfully. He looked over at Maria. "Some girls are very nice."

Maria smiled at him, delighted that he was there. She looked at the Captain. "It appears the ball is a success, sir," she said.

He smiled and nodded. "It seems to be making the grade," he said. He looked over at the children. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

They all chorused their enthusiasm. Laughing, the Captain searched the group. "Where are Friedrich and Gretl?"

Kurt shrugged. "Gretl lost her shoe in the maze," he said, gesturing behind him. "She and Friedrich went back to get it."

The Captain nodded before looking at Maria again. "Are you enjoying yourself, Fräulein?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, sir, very much. I've never been to a ball before."

He smiled. "Does it meet your expectations?"

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed. "It's wonderful! The house is almost as busy as when the children are taking a break from their studies!"

Their genial laughter died away as they heard the orchestra start another waltz. Klauss smiled to Maria, offering her his hand.

"I believe I have a boast to live up to," he said.

Maria's smile widened: he remembered. She looked at the Captain, and Klauss, too, glanced over at his friend.

"Will you allow me to take your governess away from her duties for just one Blue Danube?" he asked.

The Captain's smile failed to reach his eyes, but as he turned to see Maria's bright face, he nodded. "Fräulein Maria does as she pleases."

Klauss chuckled and raised his arm higher to Maria. She looked at it and then over at the Captain again, puzzled by his response. The sound of the waltz grew louder, and she looked back to Klauss, her excitement growing. She accepted his hand, and he led her to the dance floor.

Not noticing any of the glances cast in her direction, Maria felt her heart beat faster as Klauss placed his hand on the small of her back and started to lead her in the waltz. She quickly realized that he wasn't joking; he was a wonderful dancer: light on his feet and moving to the music with perfection. Maria felt as if she was floating on air, and the room blurred around her as she remained grounded in Klauss's arms.

The Captain stood silently for a moment, watching his friend dance with his children's governess. The expression on Maria's face mystified him. He had never seen her smile like that before. For a moment he didn't see his children's young teacher, but a lovely young woman enjoying herself at her first ball. He saw how short her dress was compared to the elegantly dressed ladies surrounding her, how her plain attire was in stark contrast to even the man holding her in his arms. He also saw that she didn't seem to notice this herself; she was completely captivated by waltzing and by Klauss.

The Captain realized, in her simple dress and with her radiant smile, Maria was the only real element in the room. The other women appeared too fragile to touch, and the men looked too stiff to really move. As Maria glided across the floor, Georg found himself smiling genuinely for the first time that evening; it wasn't until that moment that he felt like himself at his own party.

"What are you all looking at?" he heard Gretl ask loudly. He looked down to see his youngest push her way through her siblings. When she saw her governess dancing with Klauss, she pursed her lips.

"Why is Fräulein Maria in there?" she asked, pointing inside the ballroom.

"Because she's dancing with Uncle Klauss," Liesl answered, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Why is she dancing with him?" Gretl asked.

"Because he asked her to," Brigitta replied, looking over to Louisa, who shrugged.

"Why didn't you ask her, Father?" Gretl asked, staring at him.

"Because Uncle Klauss asked her first," Louisa said, a look of amusement and annoyance on her face.

"Well, go ask her now, Father!" Gretl demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "Take Fräulein Maria back!"

The Captain tried to laugh, but he sounded anything but amused. He looked back into the ballroom and stared at Maria and Klauss, wondering why he suddenly felt so uneasy.

"Go, Father!" Gretl repeated, despite Liesl's attempt to quiet her.

"She's dancing with Klauss," the Captain whispered, "because he asked her to."

The children stared up at him for a moment before a light chuckle caught their attention. They turned to see the Baroness walking towards them.

"There you are!" she said. "I have been searching for you everywhere, darling."

The Captain cast an absent glance at her before looking back into the ballroom again. Elsa followed his gaze and saw who he was staring at. She pursed her lips and offered a forced laugh.

"It seems Klauss has found his friend," she quipped as she laced her arm around Georg's. "Come, darling. You cannot neglect your guests all evening."

He snapped his head to face her, giving her a tight smile. "Forgive me, my dear," he said, exhaling deeply and dabbing his forehead with his other hand. "Is it hot out here?"

"Oh, I don't know," Elsa said, giving him a pointed stare. "It seems to have gotten a lot cooler."

His head cocked in puzzlement at her answer when they heard the music end. He looked back into the ballroom to see Maria and Klauss returning to the garden, both smiling gaily.

"You looked so beautiful, Fräulein Maria!" Brigitta said, sighing.

"She can sing; she can dance," Klauss said, Maria's arm still wrapped around his.

"You make a lovely couple," Elsa said, her voice low.

Maria blushed but also felt herself smiling at the compliment.

"I think it's time the children said good-night," the Captain said, struggling to find something he could say without sounding like a fool.

"Yes, we'll be ready in just a moment," Maria started, still breathless. "We've got something very special prepared, right?"

The children all nodded, and they ran to the maze. Maria looked at Klauss. "Thank you, Klauss," she started. "But—"

"Duty calls," he finished for her. "I shall see you later, then."

She nodded. Giving a quick nod to the Captain, she dashed off behind the children. The Captain watched her go, wishing he would have said more to her than just an order.

"You've got one silly grin on your face, Klauss," Elsa said, her eyes twinkling. She squeezed Georg's arm. "Doesn't he, Georg?"

Klauss laughed. "I must admit I am enjoying myself," he said. "And I usually find these balls so boring."

"I'm afraid we shall never see you after September, Klauss," Elsa said as the trio walked back into the ballroom. The Captain looked at her sharply, and Klauss laughed again.

Georg was about to comment when Maria's voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she started, "the children of Captain von Trapp wish to say good-night to you."

To be continued…


	7. The Ball pt 2

"I do thank you for remaining behind and being my dinner guest, Maria," Klauss whispered to her.

Maria smiled at him and picked up her dessert fork. "Thank you for asking me," she said. Looking around, she leaned closer to him. "Although I must admit I feel a little out of place."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "That's only because everyone else is overdressed," he said, and the two laughed lowly.

Maria looked up after a moment and glanced around the table. Countless members of Salzburg's upper class sat about her, and she was amazed that she was surrounded by such haute couture. Being raised humbly on a farm, she shook her head in wonderment as she found herself sitting with naval admirals, barons, and other dignitaries.

"Your little show with the children was splendid, Fräulein," a man sitting across from her, Baron Kauffman, said. "I didn't know how musical the von Trapp children were."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir," she said as she pulled her hand from under Klauss's to take a sip of water. "The children love singing."

"They seemed to enjoy themselves very much," Baroness Kauffman added, nodding to her husband. "You must have your hands full!"

Maria looked over at the Captain, who was sitting at the head of the table and was within her range of hearing. Their eyes met, and she brightened at the warm smile he gave her. The Baroness was seated next to him, and Maria noticed the other woman's traveling eyes as the conversation turned to something to which she couldn't directly contribute.

Maria turned to Baroness Kauffman. "It doesn't seem like that much when they're such a joy to be with."

"Of course they are," Markus added, laughing. "They're good Austrian children!"

"Austria is blessed with so many things," Baron Elser, seated on Maria's other side, stated. "It's something to remember in these times."

Maria instantly looked over at the Captain, and saw his lips purse together, preparing himself for whatever unpleasant comments might be made. She glanced about the table, wondering if anyone had heard the serious turn their little group's conversation had taken. Seeing laughter and raised glasses, she felt almost relieved that the discussion would remain small. She felt Klauss stiffen next to her, and she looked up at him to see his focused expression. His mouth, like the Captain's, seemed to become a little straighter.

"When Hitler comes into Austria, we'll just have to make it difficult for him," Baron Elser said.

"Don't you mean 'if,' Fritz?" Klauss asked. His voice was light, but Maria could hear the edge to it.

"It's only a matter of time, I'm afraid. I'm not saying I want the Nazis in Austria, but I have to be realistic," the other insisted, casting a pointed stare to the Captain. "Being idealistic won't keep the enemy away."

The Captain's eyes narrowed slightly, but he kept his tone neutral. "But idealism is a trait that the Nazis could never embrace because it possesses hope. I know what will happen to our country. It doesn't mean I have to accept it."

"If they let us lead our lives, I don't know what else we can ask for," Elsa said. "Look at how Hitler has turned Germany around. He made their economy stronger, and their morale is higher than ever. The Anschluss might be a good thing for this country, if we get over our pride."

Maria's mouth dropped open. She looked at the Captain, who was staring at the Baroness as if seeing her for the first time. Markus cleared his throat uncomfortably, and Baroness Kauffman gave her husband a worried glance.

Before she could stop herself, Maria spoke up. "Perhaps the Germans are too afraid to show anything else. Personally, I'd rather be free and have to work a little harder than to live in fear. That freedom is something all Austrians, true Austrians, can enjoy."

All heads turned to her, and she swallowed to steady her nerves. Determined not to allow her cheeks to burn, she set her chin in the air. She looked over at the Captain, who was gazing at her in a similar way he had just stared at the Baroness. However, Maria did not see the disappointment in his eyes; on the contrary, she saw admiration.

Klauss nodded. "Austrians do enjoy a great deal of liberties, but we're not without our limitations as well. Change is inevitable, but I don't believe the Germans overtaking us will be the best course of action."

The Captain sighed, placing his napkin on the table with perhaps more force than necessary. "If the Nazis take over Austria, I'm afraid all of our liberties will cease to exist. No improving economy will make up for that," he said. "They will destroy all that we hold dear."

He looked over at Maria, and their eyes met for a moment. Her breath caught in her throat, and she sat motionless. In an instant, he looked down into his plate.

"To encourage them simply because they promise a better life economically is something I cannot even fathom," he concluded.

The Baroness's cheeks reddened slightly, which she masked by taking another sip of wine. Placing the glass back on the table, she sighed and said, "Forgive me, darling, but that is how I feel about the issue. I don't want an invasion either, but an Anschluss is not an invasion."

"It is when it's forced on us," Klauss said.

The Captain stood abruptly, causing the rest of the table to fall silent. He pursed his lips for a moment before bowing his head slightly. "If you'll forgive me," he stated, "but I must personally see that our after-dinner activities are prepared for."

He looked around the room. His eyes rested on Maria again for a moment before he walked out.

Maria looked nervously at Klauss. "He's taking this hard," she said, looking at the empty seat on which the Captain had been sitting.

Klauss nodded, and Maria saw the same look in his eyes as had been in the Captain's. "We've fought hard for our country. To lose it all to the Germans is an insult."

Maria placed her hand on his forearm. He glanced down at it before looking up at her. She smiled at him, her eyes full of with compassion. "God will take care of us," she said.

He stared into her eyes. "You have the faith of a saint, Maria," he whispered. He placed his other hand on top of hers and the two smiled at each other, finding a little peace and assurance in the ever changing world.

To be continued…


	8. The Ball pt 3

"I haven't danced so much in my life!" Maria exclaimed as she and Klauss walked over to the side of the dance space. They had been waltzing for an hour or so after dinner. The Captain had invited the men into the parlor for brandy, while the ladies were invited to saunter about the house. However, unlike most of the other men, Klauss had opted to return to the ballroom and make sure Maria made up for the years of never attending a ball before.

He laughed, and Maria's smile broadened as he searched her breathless face. "I'm so pleased you chose to remain down here instead of retiring with the children," he said.

Her eyes widened. "Oh!" she gasped, looking over to the hallway. "The children! I should go up and check on them!"

She started to take a step forward, but Klauss took her hand, preventing her from escaping. When she turned and opened her mouth to protest, he put a finger to her lips.

"I'm sure they're perfectly fine, Maria," he said. "I have the sinking suspicion that they're somewhere in the house, spying on us all. Led by Louisa, no doubt."

She paled. "You don't really think—"

He laughed and squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Which is why," he began, "I'd like to get some fresh air, away from everyone. Will you accompany me?"

She looked around the room, wondering if anyone would notice one of the Captain's guests disappearing with the governess. Deciding that her need of some fresh air was more prominent that worrying about probity, she nodded. "I would be delighted," she said, accepting his raised arm.

Finding themselves alone in the garden, Maria smiled up at him. In the dull haze of the full moon, he looked so handsome in his tuxedo and collection of medals on his chest. "It really is a wonderful evening," she said, inhaling deeply.

"Yes, it is," he said softly. She turned and felt her heat beat quicken at the look on his face. "I am so happy that I came back to Salzburg this summer."

She nodded. "I am too," she said, offering a nervous laugh. "I'm glad to have met you, Klauss. I really do enjoy our time together."

He nodded, his face still serious. She looked past him for a moment, unsure as to what she was supposed to do. He smiled at her unease and took her hands in his. "I enjoy everything about you, Maria," he said lowly. "Your smile, your laugh, your voice. The way your hair shines in the sun. The way your eyes sparkle when you're with the children. The look on your face when you sing."

"Klauss …" Her voice left her.

He shook his head. "Will you allow me…"

He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers. Maria stood stiffly for a moment, shocked. Slowly, a feeling of warmth crept up her body, and she felt herself relax. With instincts she didn't know she possessed, she put her hands around his neck. He moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She felt the warmth grow stronger as he deepened their embrace. She felt secure in his arms, something she had felt the moment the von Trapp family had accepted her into their hearts. In Klauss's arms, she felt those feelings of sanctuary increase, and she clutched him tighter.

_ So this is what it feels like to be loved_, was all she could say to herself.

* * *

The Captain smiled at the various guests as he walked through the dwindling crowd of party goers. The smile, however, failed to reach his eyes. For all outward appearances, the ball had been a grand success, but Georg had never felt a more jumbled mix of emotions than he had in the six hour span of the night.

Elsa's comments about the political movements disturbed him. While he realized that everyone was entitled to his or her own opinion, and Elsa had a valid point regarding the economic strength of Germany, he was troubled by her careless attitude about something he held very dear. Austria was more than his country; it was his soul. He nearly died defending it; he raised his children in it. He was Austrian not only by heritage but also by disposition. To take that away by force or even by influence would be to ruin a part of who he was. He felt eternally connected to his homeland, and to lose it to an outside force as appalling as the Nazis was something he couldn't bear to even consider.

What bothered him the most about her attitude was the fact he that he had been thinking of marrying her.

Georg shook his head, realizing logically that he could never marry someone who didn't at least share some of the same views and strong feelings as he did. While he knew it wasn't possible for two people to have the same opinion on everything, he felt strongly enough about his homeland to not want to share the rest of his life with someone who felt the opposite, or worse, was indifferent to the subject.

The Captain sighed and walked out to the garden, feeling frustrated. When he had first met Elsa, he was in an emotional wasteland, desperate to be saved. Elsa's charm, engaging smile, light laugh, and gentle company had been a welcome change from the society surrounding him. She wasn't interested in 'catching him;' she was interested in him as a person. He was drawn to her striking feminine beauty, and their mutual attraction made them an ideal couple. He felt as if he had finally found the piece of his life that had been missing since Agathe had died.

It was only when he took her home with him to Salzburg that he began to see things differently. As his eyes were forced open by a certain little governess to the beauties that were around him - his children, his home, and his life – he realized that he had been searching in the wrong place for that missing piece. There was so much he had learned in the last few weeks through his children. He saw that life was to be cherished, and he had been foolish in hiding behind his pain.

As hard as he tried, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't incorporate Elsa into this new world. This new existence, filled with simple pleasures and innocent _joie de vivre_, was something she couldn't relate to, no matter how hard he willed himself to make her a part of it. She belonged to a different life, a life that looked just like the party he was throwing. A life in which he found himself lost and alone.

If only Elsa could enjoy the simple joys life offered. If only Elsa could be content with going on hikes or reading a book to a child. If only Elsa could possess that a patriotism and faith that would never waiver, despite the trials surrounding them.

Like Maria did.

The Captain stopped short and frowned. Why was Maria continuously popping into his head? When did she suddenly stop being his children's governess and start to become… Why did he never before notice the way her face lit up when she smiled?

Georg shook his head and resumed his walk. He would forever be grateful for Maria showing him how much his children needed him and vice versa. She was a wonderful, giving, sweet, pretty, funny person, who seemed to be such an integral part of his home that he couldn't imagine life before or after her tenure with them. She was exactly what his family needed.

He thought back to earlier that evening when Klauss had taken her hand and whisked her away in a waltz. The Captain frowned again, puzzled as to why he felt his stomach churn at merely the memory of her in Klauss's arms, her charming smile lighting the room. He could hear her laughter as his friend twirled her about echoing faintly in his head. The way his breath caught in his throat as he heard her little speech at dinner, and how that knot in his stomach seemed to tighten even more when he saw Klauss take her hand in his.

The Captain shook his head again, forcing himself to look at the situation logically. The attraction between the two was natural and obvious. He was happy his friend had found someone worthy of his attention after all this time. And Maria's smile was so clear and bright when she was with Klauss. She was so captivating when she smiled like that…

Georg was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't see the couple in the distance at first. Surprised, he stopped walking and stared at them for a moment, wondering who it was stealing a private moment on the far end of the garden.

He felt his face pale when he realized it was Klauss and Maria. He stared, paralyzed by shock, and to his surprise, anger at the sight of them. They were standing very close, and the Captain could hear Maria's faint laughter for a moment. He watched as Klauss took Maria's hands in his and stood closer to her.

The Captain's blood ran cold as he saw Klauss lean forward and take Maria in his arms, kissing her. As she responded, Georg clenched his fists and drew his mouth in a tight line. He watched for a few more seconds, transfixed by the romantic moment before him.

He should have felt happy for his friend. He should have been happy for his sweet governess. But he was not. He was surprised.

He was surprised because all he felt was fear.

To be continued…


	9. The Next Morning pt 1

Maria sat quietly at her window, staring out at the morning sun as it rose over the lake. The grounds were so tranquil at the moment. It seemed a lifetime ago that the villa was filled with music and dozens of Salzburg's elite. She was amazed that it wasn't a lifetime ago; it was the night before, and its events swirled around in her head, making her feel almost dizzy as she tried to sort them out.

What was happening between her and Klauss? Her heart started to beat a little faster as she remembered his arms around her and his lips pressing against hers. No one in her life had ever expressed such attentions to her; she had thought such things belonged only in the stories she read to Marta and Gretl and were not meant for her. But the more she got to know Klauss, and the more often she found him staring at her as no one had, she realized that perhaps such things did exist in the world, and she was meant to experience them.

She had been so shocked when he had taken her in his arms and kissed her. But soon, that shock had dissolved into a strangely comfortable feeling. When they'd parted, she remembered the breathless look on his face and how handsome he was when he smiled at her. She had gotten lost in his eyes as she found herself doing whenever they were together. He then had placed his hands on her shoulders, that wondrous look on his face that both scared and excited her. He had escorted her back into the ballroom with the promise to see her soon.

Maria wasn't sure how strong his feelings were for her, just as she wasn't positive she could name what it was she felt for him. His attraction to her was flattering, and she enjoyed the time they'd spent together tremendously.

She wondered if she was in love with him. Never having felt anything more than an infatuation during her formative years, as she devoted herself to her studies and life on her uncle's farm, she wasn't sure she knew what love felt like. She knew she liked the feeling of being in Klauss's arms; it was so new and exciting. But, from what she read, wasn't love supposed to be something one knew automatically? Or, maybe she did know it, and was just thinking too much about it.

Shaking her head in frustration, she stood and walked to exit her bedroom, more than willing to distract herself with the assuredly difficult task of calming the Von Trapp children down so they could resume their studies.

* * *

"Did you see that woman with the green dress?" Brigitta asked as she looked up from her arithmetic book for what must have been the hundredth time. "Her hair looked like a balloon!"

Marta and Gretl giggled.

"Maybe she flew away!" Marta said.

"I thought she looked like a turnip," Kurt commented.

"That's because you're always thinking about food," Louisa quipped. She stared down at her English lesson before looking up at her distracted governess. "Fräulein Maria?"

Maria, who had been unsuccessful in her attempts to correct Friedrich's essay, was staring out at the lake. Louisa shared a look with Liesl, both knowing what was distracting their governess.

"Fräulein Maria," Louisa repeated in a sing-song voice.

Maria turned quickly to face the girl, her cheeks reddening at being caught daydreaming. "Oh, uh, yes, Liesl?" she asked.

"I'm Louisa," the girl corrected, a grin on her face. The rest of the children laughed at their flustered teacher.

"Forgive me," Maria said with a sheepish smile. She looked around the table at the children, all making little or no progress with their studies. She glanced at Louisa. "What is it, Louisa?"

The girl gestured to her workbook. "I can't concentrate in English," she started before giving her siblings a feigned look of annoyance, "with everyone around me talking about the ball."

"Would you prefer we spoke in English?" Friedrich suggested.

"I can't speak English!" Marta said, her eyes wide.

"Good, then we'll talk about you," Kurt said, and Marta's face turned white.

"Children," Maria said with a sigh, "let's take a break and go outside. It's obvious nothing is getting done this morning."

Not needing any further incentive, the majority of the children dashed outside. Only Liesl remained behind, closing her book and regarding her governess carefully.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night, Fräulein Maria?" she asked.

Maria, alert with anxiety, nodded. "Yes, I had a very nice time," she said quickly.

"Uncle Klauss likes you very much," the girl continued slowly.

Maria blushed at the mention of Klauss's name. "Uh, yes," she stammered. "We've become very good friends."

The eldest Von Trapp nodded knowingly and accompanied Maria outside. Liesl started talking about the various moments of the ball that she'd liked, but Maria only half listened. The pair walked out to the garden, where they encountered the rest of the children.

"Fräulein Maria," Kurt asked. "May we play in the backyard?"

"Of course," she said, smiling. She started to guide the children to the back when the sound of laughter caught their attention. They all turned to see the Baroness walking out to the garden, escorted by Klauss.

Maria was relieved it was so bright; she could blame her suddenly red cheeks on the sun. He looked over at her, his smile widening.

"Good morning, Maria," he said.

The younger girls giggled. "Good morning, Klauss," Maria said, hoping her tone was casual.

"Klauss came unexpectedly and requested to speak with you, Maria," the Baroness said. She turned to the children. "Perhaps we should let them have a moment?"

Maria looked at Liesl, somehow terrified to be left alone with Klauss. The young woman smiled at her before guiding her brothers and sisters to the backyard. Maria looked at the Baroness, willing the other woman with her eyes not to abandon her.

Her attempts were in vain. The Baroness gave the couple an exaggerated smile. "I shall give you a minute, before I let Georg know you're here, Klauss," she said before turning on her heel and leaving them alone.

Maria smiled nervously. The relaxed and surreal mood from the night before was gone. In the sharp lighting of the late morning sun, Maria felt as if she was exposed to the world. Anyone could see her beating heart and could tell she was trembling beyond control.

Klauss, however, didn't seem to notice. He walked closer to her, and Maria felt her stomach tighten more with every step. He stopped in front of her and smiled warmly.

"You look lovely, Maria."

"Thank you," she said, wondering where her voice had come from.

"I wanted to thank you again for a wonderful evening," he continued, reaching out and taking her hands in his. If he could feel her trembling, he didn't say anything. "I usually find parties like those so boring. You made all the difference."

"I had a lovely time too," she said, wishing her heart would stop racing. "You _are_ a wonderful dancer. I could have danced with you all evening."

He cocked his head. "I thought we did!"

She laughed nervously. "It went by so quickly."

He nodded and stepped closer to her, causing her to inhale sharply. He searched her face. "It was like a dream," he murmured. He leaned in closer, but Maria backed away suddenly.

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she tried to smile. "The children might see…"

He looked past her in the direction from where her charges had left. Shifting his gaze back to her, he nodded. "Always the governess," he commented with a twinkle in his eyes that nearly covered his disappointment.

She smiled. "It's why I'm here."

Klauss opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced when they heard footsteps. They separated and turned to see the Captain standing in the outside entrance to the ballroom, accompanied by Elsa. Maria blushed again, embarrassed to be caught standing so close to Klauss by her employer.

The Baroness's eyebrows rose. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything."

Maria's stomach twisted, and the Captain turned to give the Baroness a pointed glance. He looked at Maria again, and she titled her head at him, puzzled by the expression on his face.

Klauss laughed and stepped further away from Maria. "I was just telling Maria how much I enjoyed myself last night."

"You did?" Elsa said. "I couldn't tell."

Klauss laughed again before turning to Maria. "This party was rather special," he said.

Maria tried to smile at the compliment, but all she could think of was the distant look in the Captain's eyes.

"You _will _stay for lunch, Klauss," Elsa said, stepping closer to the Captain and reaching down for his hand. When it remained stoically by his said, she looked up to his profile. It remained unwavering as he stared at Maria and Klauss. She backed away and smiled at the couple. "It would mean so much to the children."

"The children!" Maria gasped, finding relief in the excuse to leave the sudden tension of the group. "I should go check on them."

"They're playing in the backyard, as they promised, Fräulein," the Captain said to her. "But they may need an eighth player for whatever game it is they're playing."

"As much as I'd like to," Klauss said before Maria could reply, "I cannot stay for lunch. There is a lot of business I have to attend to. I was on my way to Hallein and thought I'd see how everyone was coping after the party."

He looked at Maria. "May I see you soon, Maria? In a few days?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

He nodded, and Maria could tell he wanted to kiss her again. She found herself relieved at the Captain and Baroness's presence.

Klauss walked over to Elsa and the Captain. Giving his friend a quick nod, he winked at Elsa. "Make sure he smiles once in a while," he commented, not noticing how Georg seemed to exhale at the sight of him leaving.

Elsa laughed and looked up Georg. "I'm sure that can be arranged somehow," she said.

An uneasy silence fell upon the group after he had left. Maria looked over at the Captain, who seemed to be distracted by something. She clapped her hands together. "I really should be attending to the children," she said quickly.

"See you soon, my dear," Elsa said as they watched her run off. She looked up at Georg again, noting his more relaxed stance. "Are you alright, darling?"

He looked down at her for the first time since they had walked out onto the garden. Offering her a distant smile, he nodded. "Of course," he said and led her back into the house.

To be continued…


	10. The Next Morning pt 2

Georg walked into the library. Standing in the center of the room, he rubbed his face roughly with his hands. He was inexplicably agitated, and he drew in several breaths. Annoyance soon replaced the agitation; he had absolutely no idea why his nerves were so taut.

He frowned. Yes, he _did _know. The moment he had walked out into the garden with Elsa and had seen Klauss and Maria standing so closely together, he had felt his stomach tighten and his pulse start to flare. The sensation that had washed over him from last night returned, and Georg was perplexed as to why the sight of them together bothered him so much.

He walked over to the window and stood there for a long moment. He could clearly see the backyard where his children were running about, laughing with their governess as they played a simple game of catch. The Captain felt the corners of his mouth turn upward at the sight, relishing in how familial the scene was. He watched as Maria threw the ball clear over Friedrich's head, causing him to leap into the air. Georg laughed to himself as his son succeeded in catching the ball, but failed to land with grace or composure and fell to the ground. He saw Maria's hand fly to her mouth before she realized Friedrich was alright. Georg could practically hear her laughter through the glass, and his heart raced at the sound in his head.

He watched as the sun caught her hair, how her cheeks glowed, and how she positively sparkled. Even from a slight distance, the Captain could not take his eyes off her. Surprised, he wondered when he had started to find his children's governess so enchanting. He quickly shook his head.

_Klauss__ is courting her_, he said to himself. The Captain had no right to interfere with the object of another man's affection, even if he wanted to.

Georg frowned again. _Did_ he want to? He turned and looked back in the direction of the ballroom, where the children and Maria had performed their puppet show. He chuckled to himself. He had enjoyed himself immensely as he watched the little show. They had all laughed continuously, and the moment had felt so perfect. It was an evening he had not wanted to end.

Despite his earlier resolve, his mind returned to Maria again. She was so young and sweet, and yet something more. She was full of life, full of love. Maria filled a room with radiance when she entered it.

Again, he looked out the window, finding his attention drawn to her, and he felt an urge stronger than anything he had felt in a long time sweep through him. He felt compelled to go outside and join them. He needed to stare into her eyes, to get lost in them, to find himself in them…

The Captain's heart stopped, nearly floored by the sudden wave of realization. He loved her. He was in love with his children's governess, with Maria. He looked quickly around, as if he was positive the revelation had somehow become written on his face and anyone who saw him would know.

She was more than the link to bringing him back to his children; she did more than bring music and life back into his home. Maria, with her innocent and unassuming disposition and wonderful love of life, was all he ever needed and had been searching for since Agathe's death. How could he have not seen it before?

As he registered the thought, the feeling, the fact, he felt a sense of peace come over him. The sight of her surrounded by his children felt right because it _was_ right. She belonged with him, with his family. As he had realized the night before, she had become such an important and inherent part of the home that he couldn't comprehend life without her. He felt himself smiling.

The smile instantly evaporated. Klauss was courting her; he was _more_ than courting her. The way they had danced the night before and the way they had embraced told Georg that things were serious between the two. Klauss was probably also in love with her, and she quite possibly felt the same way. Georg was too late.

The warmth he had felt a moment ago dissolved to despair. Just as he realized what Maria meant to him, there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't interfere with Klauss's attentions to her. Georg could never confuse or hurt Maria in any way, nor did he want to threaten his friendship with Klauss.

But that resolution left Georg feeling more alone and pathetic than he had in a long time.

He cast another, forlorn look out to the window, where the joviality failed to reach him this time. He saw Maria laugh aloud at something Kurt had said, and Georg felt a pang in his heart. Could he willingly step aside and never see that smile again?

The sound of footsteps brought him back to reality. He looked over to see Elsa enter the room, smiling at him. He felt the color drain from his face. He had completely forgotten about Elsa.

She walked over to him and followed his gaze out the window. Turning to study him, she commented, "You look as if you'd like to join them."

He smiled. "I just might, later today," he said. He scanned her up and down, noting her elegant dress and fashionable shoes. "Would you care to join us?"

She laughed. "That would be a sight, wouldn't it?"

He frowned. "I think it would be fun," he said seriously.

She stared at him for a moment. "The extent of my physical exertion is a walk along the lake," she said, equally serious.

They turned silent for a moment and looked out the window again. The ball had flown over Maria's head, and she had run off to claim it.

Elsa laughed. "Friedrich's got a better throwing arm than he thought!" she said, looking up at Georg. His gaze had followed the governess as she ran, a distant smile on his face. Elsa studied him for a moment, watching him as he watched Maria. Clearing her throat, she continued to stare at him until he turned to look at her.

Their eyes met, and he exhaled, knowing he had to be honest with her. He had to tell her that they didn't have a future together. He could never marry someone if he was in love with someone else. It would be dishonest to both of them and completely unfair to her if he couldn't give her the love and attention she deserved.

Even if he hadn't just discovered his feelings for Maria, the Captain knew that it wouldn't have worked out anyway. His reflections regarding her words the night before came flooding back to him, and he knew that he could never be happy with her, nor she with him. Their views were too different, their ideals too separated, their dreams too unmatched. It was unfair for him to even consider taking whatever their relationship was any further, as he knew that it would be futile. While he was uncertain as to what to do with his feelings for Maria, he knew he owed Elsa his complete honesty.

"Elsa, I –" he began, but the expression on her face silenced him. Her smile had faded into an unanimated yet almost sad stare.

"I'm going to ask Franz to book me a ticket on the first train leaving for Vienna tomorrow morning," she said in an equally unemotional voice.

His eyes widened. He started to take a step forward to her, but she put her hand on his arm to prevent him.

"This isn't going to work, Georg," she said quietly. When he remained silent, she smiled ironically. "We thought it would work, didn't we?"

"Elsa, I'm sorry," he began, but couldn't find the words to say to her.

"I think I realized it the day Klauss and Markus came over the first time," she said, more to herself than to him. "I saw the way you looked at me when we started to talk about what was happening in Germany. I've seen you look at others that way, but to have it directed at me..."

"I never once treated you unkindly, Elsa," he said.

She waived her hand and shook her head. "Of course you didn't. You never could," she said. Looking past him to the window, she sighed. "And you never once looked at me the way I just saw you…"

Her voice trailed and an uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. Knowing he had to say something, Georg cleared his throat.

"Elsa, you deserve more than I can give you," he said, knowing it sounded horribly cliché. She laughed. He cleared his throat again and looked into her eyes. "But you're right. We can't continue this. We don't believe in the same things. A relationship is complicated enough, and having very little common ground makes it all the more difficult."

Her bitter smile was replaced by one of compassion. "I hope you find your peace, Georg," she said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "I did enjoy every moment we shared together, and I do thank you for that."

"I'm sorry, Elsa," he whispered sincerely.

A faded color lit her cheeks, and Georg realized it was the first time she had blushed in front of him.

She inhaled slowly. Glancing up to met his gaze, she gave him an almost pleading look. "Please don't tell anyone I'm leaving. I just want to go quietly."

He nodded. "Is there anything I can—"

"No," she said. "I'll be fine."

Elsa stepped back and kept her gaze locked with his. "Take care, Georg. If you don't mind, I'd like to eat lunch alone. I'll see you at dinner."

She gave a quick smile and walked away from him, the clicks of her heels echoing in the empty foyer. Georg remained rooted to his spot, filled with an odd sensation. Part of him reeled that that had been too easy; another part of him felt horrible for obviously hurting a good person.

The sound of the children's laughter brought him back to the moment, and he turned to see them dashing through into the foyer, racing each other to the dining room. Behind them, a weary but breathlessly happy Maria walked past his field of vision. He frowned; he still didn't know what to do regarding Maria, or what the appropriate course of action was.

Deciding to not think about it at least for the duration of lunch, he exited the parlor and joined his family.

To be continued…


	11. The Gazebo

Maria sighed and leaned her head against the glass of the gazebo. The children were running around, enjoying their afternoon. They had studied so hard, and she had promised them a mountain picnic the following day, providing they finished all of their lessons. Their enthusiasm and devotion to their studies had made her laugh earlier that morning; they were finished by lunchtime. Rewarding them with the afternoon off, she had joined them in a few rounds of tag before declaring she needed a rest.

She looked up at the villa, finding her eyes wandering over to the spot in the garden where Klauss and she had stood during the ball. She felt her agitation at what had happened between them melt into a feeling of excitement. She remembered the feeling of Klauss's lips pressing against hers, and how new and thrilling sensations had washed over her when he had held her in his arms.

Maria closed her eyes and smiled faintly, bringing her fingers up to trace her lips, loosing herself in the memory of Klauss's embrace. She was initially glad it had been over a day since she had last seen him; it would give her time to think. But, as she sat alone in the gazebo, thinking of him, she realized that she missed him. She missed talking and laughing with him. She wanted to feel his arms around her, to see him gazing down at her lovingly. She still wasn't sure where whatever it was between them was going, but she was happy to note that she didn't feel as much fear when she contemplated it; she was more curious than anything else.

The sound of someone clearing his throat surprised her. Her eyes flew open, and she sat upright.

"Forgive me, Fräulein," the Captain said, standing in the entrance to the gazebo and twitching his fingers nervously.

She stood up. "Is there something you wanted?" she asked.

He shook his head quickly. "No, please sit," he said, walking towards her and gesturing for her to sit again. "Please."

She obeyed and stared at him questioningly. "May I join you?" he asked.

Laughing at the formality of their actions, she nodded. "Of course, sir."

He sat on the bench next to her, and the two smiled at one another, each unsure exactly how to start a conversation.

He chuckled after a moment. "Where are the children?" he asked.

"Oh," she said, glancing behind her. "They're running around. They finished their work early today. It's so nice out, and I thought they could use some fresh air."

"Breathing deeply?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

She laughed. "Yes, but I don't think they're marching," she said. "I promised them a picnic in the mountains tomorrow."

He narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you just go on a picnic with them?"

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" she asked. "But we haven't been on a picnic since… since the day we met Klauss and Markus."

The Captain nodded, remembering that day a few weeks earlier and how different and less complicated everything had seemed to be then.

"The invitation still stands, sir," she said, breaking into his thoughts. When he looked up at her in question, she smiled. "You're more than welcome to join us."

He stared at her for a moment, seeing the expectation and a glimpse of hope in her eyes. Nodding, he turned to look behind him, where he saw Kurt chasing Gretl in the maze. "I think I just might. I'm curious to see what you do up there on the mountain."

"We sing, eat, play games, and explore," she said, laughing. "It's not much, but the children love going, and I love taking them."

"Then I shall love accompanying you," he said and they shared a warm smile. Looking behind him again, he shook his head. "You said they're done with their studies for the day?"

She nodded. "They were quite vigorous with them," she said. "I think getting away will be good for them. They need a change of scenery, with all the events that have happened here over the last few days."

"Events?"

She looked at him unbelievingly for a moment. "There was all the excitement of the ball, then there was the ball itself, then the Baroness left—" she paled. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to—"

He waved his hand off, not wanting her to concern herself. "It's alright, Fräulein."

She studied him for a moment. "I do feel bad that she left so quietly," she said. "I would have liked to have said good-bye to her."

He smiled at her kindness. "It was what she wanted. I thought she deserved at least that," he said.

Maria nodded. "She did seem more comfortable at the ball than she had the entire time she was here."

The Captain laughed. "You're very observant, Fräulein," he told her. "And you're also right: Elsa belongs in Vienna, among the other members of high society. As much as she and I both tried to convince ourselves otherwise."

"I see," Maria said quietly. She heard the children's laughter, and she smiled. "They seem to be taking their afternoon off quite seriously."

He laughed, grateful that she had changed the subject. He absently moved his wedding band around his finger. "How are their lessons coming along?"

"Very well, Captain," Maria said proudly. "Louisa's English is really coming along. She's going to be speaking better than I do, although that's not too difficult. My English is rather limited. Gretl and Marta are reading better and better. Friedrich's writing has improved so much in the last few weeks, and I finally am making progress with Kurt and long division. Brigitta has found an interest in geography, and Liesl just excels in everything she does. You should be very proud of them, Captain."

He nodded. "Under such tutelage, how can they do poorly?" he asked, meeting her eyes. He studied her for a moment. "What do you like teaching the most?"

"Music," she answered without hesitation.

He laughed. "I should have known better than to have asked!"

Their laughter died away, and Maria looked out to the lake. The Captain kept his gaze upon her, staring at how her hair shone in the sun. He was mesmerized as his eyes traveled from her hair to the arch of her neck as it was turned away from him. Maria had been blessed with such a gentle beauty. His fingers ached to trace along her jaw line, to find out for himself if her skin felt as soft as it looked.

She turned before he could peel his eyes away from her, and he heard the intake of her breath. Twitching his fingers, he exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. While he needed more than to be just sitting next to her, he forced himself to stay in reality and concentrate on how it was enough to simply be in her company, relishing in a friendly moment alone with her.

Opening his eyes, he saw that she had shifted her gaze to her hands resting on her lap. He sighed. "The children will miss you after September," he said.

Maria looked up at him, a rueful expression on her face. "As I will them," she admitted, looking down at her hands again. "But, I'm sure we can manage a visit or two. It's not as if I'm moving far away."

"True, but it's not the same as being here in the house," he said, looking at her until she moved her eyes upward to lock with his. "You're always welcome here, Fräulein."

Their gaze lingered for a long moment. "Thank you, sir," she said quietly.

The Captain cleared his throat abruptly, desperate to keep the mood light. He stood and walked to the far end of the gazebo, inhaling sharply. He wanted to ask her about Klauss, to know if she had plans to see him, but knew that it was not his place to inquire about her personal life. He heard her also rise from her seat, and he turned to see her standing in the doorway of the gazebo, staring out at the lake.

"Is there something catching your eye, Fräulein?" he asked.

She laughed and turned to him, cocking her head slightly to the water. Immediately accepting her silent invitation, he walked over to join her, standing on the opposite side of the doorway.

"I've always loved watching the water," she murmured, absently tapping the glass. "I'm really going to miss the lake."

He laughed, and she looked at him in surprise. "It's only July, Fräulein. Have you packed your bags already?"

Maria blushed. "I'm just trying to remember everything," she said quietly. "This has been such a wonderful time…"

Her voice trailed as she stared out at the lake again, and Georg didn't even bother to make his staring at her discreet. The sun reappeared as a cloud moved away from it, and the gazebo brightened under the light. Maria closed her eyes and smiled at the new warmth, and the Captain felt his breath catch as her hair became golden and her skin seemed to glow.

Georg could no longer just stand there. He realized that he was completely powerless; he needed to experience more than simply looking at her. He needed to touch her, to hold her close, to know if she wore any perfume, and if her lips tasted as sweet as they looked. He took a step closer to her but instantly stopped, reminding himself to keep his distance.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, and he wondered if she could tell how strongly she was affecting him.

Maria stared at the Captain. The vividness of the gazebo seemed to illuminate both of them, and Maria was instantly struck by how blue the Captain's eyes were. She had never really noticed their deep hue before, and she found herself unable to pull her gaze away from his.

Wordlessly, the Captain reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand. Instantly, Maria felt her breath leave her body. His hands were so large and masculine, that his soft and gentle touch surprised her. His palm was warm, and as his thumb moved up and down to caress her cheek, Maria felt her knees weaken. She was glad she was leaning against the doorframe; otherwise she would have sunk to the ground. Every part of her body seemed to react to his touch; even her toes tingled. As she stared into his eyes, her stomach tightened, and she had the strongest urge to step closer to him.

He smiled at her and dropped his hand. The sun remained bright, and the Captain found himself aware of everything around him. He could hear the birds singing in the distance; he could smell the various pollens and flowers about them. He could see the excitement on Maria's face.

Flustered, she laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, Captain," she said. "I need to get the children ready for dinner."

She tried to leave, but he stepped forward, worried that he had scared her. "It is I who am sorry, Fräulein," he said. "I was too forward."

"Oh," she said hurriedly. "No, you weren't, sir. I enjoyed our talk, and I thank you for your kind words."

"Am I still invited to the picnic?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, confused. "Oh, yes! Of course! Please, excuse me."

She ran off before he could stop her.

The Captain leaned against the door of the gazebo, watching her go. He should have been berating himself for confusing her like that. She had been so anxious just then; clearly he had discomposedher.

But as he watched her run off and yell out to gather the children, a slow smile formed on his face and the only thing he could feel was hope.

The softness of her skin remained on his fingers. All he could think of was the look on her face as he gave into his instincts. He had felt her respond the second he had touched her cheek. Just as he had felt every part of his being come alive when he had touched her, he saw how she, too, reacted to the contact. He saw the way her eyes widened with excitement, the way her breathing quickened, the way her pulse raced under his hand.

He wasn't too late. Klauss may be courting her, but she wasn't taken yet. She wouldn't have responded the way she had if her heart belonged to someone else.

Georg felt a slight pang of guilt: Klauss's feelings for her were obviously genuine, and it was almost unfair of the Captain to interfere with that. But he had to. His reaction to being so close to her left him with no choice. He had to do something. In the end, it would be Maria's decision, and he would be happy with it.

He watched Maria in the distance, and he nodded in resolution. He still had a chance, and he was determined to show her how he felt.

__

To be continued…


	12. The Picnic

Maria exhaled happily, letting the cool mountain breeze sift through her hair. She could not have asked for a better day for the picnic with the children and the Captain. The sun was bright, the air was clear, the birds were singing; it was forming to be a perfect day.

The children were setting a couple of blankets down, their excitement clearly evident at not only spending the day in their new favorite place, but also accompanied by their father. The boys weighted the corners of their blanket down before grabbing the ball they had brought along. They ran up to Maria and their father, who were helping Marta and Gretl set up a few snacks.

"May we have a catch?" Friedrich asked, unsure which adult to direct his request to.

The Captain looked at Maria. "You're the expert, Fräulein," he said, and they grinned at one another. "Shall they have a catch?"

She laughed. "Of course," she answered. "Just don't go too far."

The boys ran off, Kurt trying to grab the ball from his brother.

Maria shook her head. "They'll be gone for a while. Well, at least until they realize how long it's been since they've eaten breakfast," she said, giving the Captain a wry smile. She turned her attention to the girls. "What would you like to do?"

Louisa grinned and, as if on cue, produced two glass jars from her basket. "I want to go collecting," she said.

"What are you going to do with your bugs?" the Captain asked with narrowed eyes.

The girl met his gaze and smiled innocently. "Study them, of course."

"Of course," he said, grinning at her.

"Go ahead, Louisa," Maria said with a sigh. "But please don't show me what you find. Just tell me."

Louisa laughed, stood up, placed her hat on her head, and dashed off to the far end of the meadow, a look of sheer determination on her face.

"Will she be alright by herself?" Georg asked.

"She knows this meadow almost as well as Fräulein Maria does," Liesl said.

"Fräulein Maria?" Marta asked quietly. "May we pick flowers?"

Brigitta and Gretl brightened at the suggestion. Maria looked at the Captain and raised her eyebrows. "What would you prefer to do, Captain? See if the boys will allow a third player in their game, pick flowers with a bunch of girls, or discover a new species of insect with Louisa?"

The Captain laughed. "You weren't kidding when you said this was highly entertaining, Fräulein," he said. "I would love to pick flowers, surrounded by such lovely ladies."

He walked over to Gretl and swept her in his arms. "Will you allow a boy to go with you?"

The child laughed and wrapped her arms around her father, and the Captain hugged her to him. He looked over to Maria, and found her staring at him, her expression soft and almost wistful. Their eyes met, and he smiled gently at her. Marta walked over to her governess.

"I saw a whole bunch of flowers over there!" she exclaimed, pointing to a spot near Louisa.

Liesl laughed and picked up an empty basket. She started to lead the group, but turned to regard her younger sister. "Are you sure you want to go over there, Marta?" she asked. "Louisa's looking for bugs nearby."

The child paled, but Brigitta huffed and took her hand. "Louisa will get the bugs before they get to you, Marta," she assured her sister.

The Captain set Gretl on the ground. The girl ran off ahead, laughing loudly and eager to be the first to find the prettiest flower. The other girls ran after her, all collecting dozens of edelweiss, gentians, and primroses, and gently placing them into Liesl's basket.

Maria and the Captain fell a few steps behind, walking in a companionable silence. Occasionally, they would stop to pluck a little flower from the ground.

He watched her for a moment as she studied the gentian in her hand. The deep blue of the petals brought out the hues of her eyes, and the tiny flower's delicacy seemed to mirror her soft beauty. He wanted nothing more than to push back a few strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face. The memory of touching her soft skin made his hand tingle, and he twitched his fingers. He realized that just being near her and talking with her made him feel more alive than he had in days.

She looked up, catching him staring at her. She blushed lightly, but smiled at him as the girls' laughter could be heard in the distance.

"The children are so happy to have you here, sir," she said.

He smiled and looked over at his laughing daughters. "I can see why they love this place," he said. "It seems like a different world."

She nodded. "It _is_ a different world," she murmured, and Georg could see a memory flash across her face.

"Did you come here often as a child?" he asked. She turned to look at him, and he was slightly surprised at the way her smile faltered for a moment. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to pry."

Maria shook her head. "No, not at all," she said, recomposing herself. "Yes, I did come here often when I was young. My uncle's farm isn't too far from here, and I used to come to this meadow when I wanted to be alone."

He nodded, enjoying the insight into her past. "Your special spot, then?" he asked.

She laughed lightly. "Yes, it was the one place I felt like I could be myself," she confessed. "There isn't a lot of time for running and playing when you live on a farm. This place always made me feel closer to God, and it made me happy to be surrounded by nature's beauty. It's home."

Georg nodded and paused, looking around them. The rich greens of the forest and hills shown under the sun, and the majestic mountains filled him with a sense of awe. He heard her sigh and looked over at her, noting an almost melancholy expression on her face.

"What's the matter, Fräulein?"

She shook her head. "I was just thinking about what we were discussing at dinner the night of the party," she started and glanced around the meadow. "All of this is so, oh, I don't know… comfortable. It seems as if it doesn't belong to anyone."

"It belongs to you," he said, his eyes twinkling.

She smiled, but grew serious again. "I mean, everything seems to make sense out here, because it's so simple. It seems almost silly to me, to fight over things that really should belong to everyone."

He nodded, feeling his own sorrow creep up regarding what was happening to their home. They resumed their walking. "We're in a world that's disappearing, I'm afraid," he said slowly. "What saddens me the most is that my children, especially the little ones, won't be able to truly experience the privilege of growing up Austrian."

She sighed. "They'll have it in you, Captain."

He stared at her, a slow smile forming on his face. She noticed it, and felt encouraged by his silent but unmistakable agreement with her thoughts.

"Also," she continued. "I seriously doubt they will be forbidden from coming up here whenever they wanted to!"

He laughed. "Well, that depends on whether or not its owner will permit them."

She grinned proudly. "It's been my special place for years, but I grant you, _all_ of you, special visiting rights."

He stopped walking and stared at her. "Well, I am honored that you've shared this place with my children and with me."

The casual hint in her smile disappeared as she returned his gaze. "I find as I get older that things are always better when you share them with the people you care about…"

Her voice trailed, letting the implication fade away. Georg smiled to himself as she looked down, flustered.

"I regret that I haven't accompanied you earlier," he said.

She glanced up at him and offered a comforting smile. "You had your guests, sir," she said and her face quickly paled. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to—"

He shook his head. "Please don't apologize, Fräulein," he said, his eyes serious. "It simply wasn't meant to be between the Baroness and myself."

She sighed. "I can't help but feel bad, though," she said. When she saw his puzzled look, she blushed. "Forgive me if I'm too forward, Captain—"

"You, forward?" he asked in feigned confusion, and they shared a wry laugh.

"If you'll forgive me, sir," she said again, "but I had hoped that…that maybe…"

He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe what?"

She exhaled in frustration, not knowing quite how to put what she wanted to say into the proper wording. "I had hoped that maybe the children could have a new mother, and I wanted everyone to be happy."

He nodded in understanding. "Well," he said slowly, "then you should be pleased that the Baroness and I decided to call it off. None of us would have been very happy if we had continued our relationship."

"Oh?" she asked, confused by the confession.

He nodded and stared into her eyes for a moment. "Well, you can't marry someone when you're…"

His voice left him as he saw her eyes widen.

"… not in love with her," he finished after a moment.

They held each other's gaze, each entranced by the other. The Captain wondered if he should say what was just brimming on the surface, if he should confess his feelings to her. But the startled look in her eyes told him she wasn't ready to hear it, just as he wasn't ready to voice it yet. He offered her a soft smile before looking down on the ground. Spying a lone edelweiss next to him, he stooped over and plucked it from the ground. Wordlessly, he reached up to place the tiny flower behind her ear. As his hand retracted, he allowed his thumb to trace her cheek.

He smiled at the sight of her, with the little white flower in her hair and her cheeks a charming shade of pink as she stared back at him.

"You belong on this mountain, Fräulein," he said quietly.

She smiled. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes not leaving his.

The sound of laughter broke the spell, and they looked up to see the girls run past them, heading towards the picnic area. He turned to the meadow and laughed.

"I had thought they would have depleted the entire meadow of its floral life," he said. Maria looked up and followed his gaze to the field, which was still soaked in deep colors and spotted with white.

She laughed too. "I think they're emptying their basket so they can gather more," she said.

The Captain laughed harder. "What do they plan to do with them all?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Make wreaths, bouquets, decorate their rooms," she suggested, gesturing grandly with her arm. "They always seem to find uses for each one."

They noticed how Louisa and the boys had joined their sisters. The Captain looked at his watch.

"They must be hungry," he commented. "It's close to lunch time."

Maria shook her head. "I guess we should join them," she murmured, inexplicably reluctant to return to the children.

Together, they walked over to the picnic area, where the children were standing about, seemingly involved in a deep discussion. Friedrich and Brigitta were standing at an arm's distance, trying to hop in synch with one another.

"What are you all talking about?" Maria asked.

"We were trying to do that dance from the ball," Brigitta said.

The Captain pursed his lips in thought. "Which dance was that?"

"That Lend… the Lender…"

"The Laendler?" Maria suggested, a whimsical smile on her face. "I don't remember them playing that!"

"They played it earlier," Liesl told her. "I believe you were still upstairs."

Maria nodded, frowning. "Oh, what a shame! I would have loved to have done that dance!"

The Captain regarded her, a smile growing on his face. "You know it, Fräulein?"

She nodded, returning his smile. "I haven't danced it in years, but I always enjoyed it."

"Would you have danced it then, Fräulein Maria?" Marta asked.

She turned to the girl. "Yes, I would have liked to," she repeated.

"With Uncle Klauss?" Brigitta asked.

"Brigitta!" Friedrich snapped at her.

Maria looked down, embarrassed. She frowned as a rush of shame ran through her; she hadn't thought of Klauss at all from the moment she had walked out onto the mountain. She dared a look at the Captain, and felt a combination of confusion and, to her surprise, hurt, that he was staring off in the distance, a far-away look on his face. She exhaled, pursing her lips and praying for a distraction from the uncertainty welling inside of her.

"Maybe you can dance it now, then," Brigitta suggested, feeling bad for having upset her governess.

Maria looked at her, a smile of amusement and puzzlement on her face. "What?"

Brigitta smiled. "Can you teach us how to do it?"

Maria's eyes lit up. "Why, yes I can," she started, immediately liking the idea, but unsure as to how to do it. "But we'd need music."

"Can't you just teach us the steps?" Louisa asked.

"I think that's an excellent idea!" the Captain said, brightening at the thought. "But it'll be a little difficult on this ground."

Maria clasped her hands together. "We can do it! Let's give it a try!" she exclaimed.

Gesturing for Kurt to join her, she stepped away from the group, giving her and her pupil some space.

"Let's see if I remember it correctly," she muttered to herself. Looking over at the children, she smiled sheepishly. "Having the music would help jog my memory, but we'll make the best of it."

The Captain laughed, and she looked over to see him regarding her with an amused smile. "I'd think that this would be rather easy compared to a full scale puppet show," he said and they all laughed. "Didn't you tell me yesterday that you loved teaching music?"

"Yes, I did," she said, laughing again. "But this is a little more challenging than I would prefer."

"I have the utmost confidence in you, Fräulein," he insisted, and he saw her cheeks turn slightly pink as she smiled back at him.

The children nodded. Positioning Kurt to face her, Maria winked at him. "First, you bow, and I curtsey," she instructed.

They made a few hesitant steps to the beat in Maria's head when she looked up at the rest of the family watching them. She cocked her head, an idea coming to her. Turning to the Captain, she smiled. "Would you care to join us, Captain?"

His eyebrows rose. "I'm sorry?"

"Would you like to help me teach the children the dance?" Maria asked, that sweet smile returning to her face.

As he had been when she had had asked him to sing a few weeks ago, the Captain was powerless to decline. He turned to Brigitta and offered the girl his hand. Looking up to meet Maria's gaze, he nodded. "An excellent idea."

Soon, the family clumsily moved around the meadow, the Captain and Maria patient in their instructions. Georg moved to join each of his daughters, laughing out loud several times when he had to twirl "under" Gretl or Marta. He looked over at Maria, who moved between Friedrich and Kurt. When she felt his gaze upon her, she looked up.

"You have it easier than I, Fräulein," he commented wryly.

Laughing, she offered him a feigned sweet smile as she took Kurt's hand and skipped with him.

As Georg and Louisa struggled with the final turns of the dance, his daughter stepped away, frustration making her scowl. "The arms are difficult," she said, trying to position her hands properly. "I think you're too tall."

He nodded. "It's easier to show you first," he observed. He looked over at Maria, who was at the same stage of the dance with the boys. A thought came to him, and he stepped away from Louisa. Walking over to Maria, he tapped Kurt on the head, cocking his head for his son to step away. Taking Maria's hands in his, he smiled as she whirled around, surprised at feeling someone closer to her own height next to her. Her cheeks reddened as they stood closely, and the Captain felt himself exhale when he saw her shock dissolve to a soft smile. He returned the gesture and squeezed her hands.

He stepped away from her and turned to his children. "Allow us to demonstrate the final turns," he said. Turning back to Maria, his raised his eyebrows in question. "Fräulein?"

Maria nodded, hoping her cheeks had resumed their normal color. Wordlessly, she and the Captain re-positioned themselves to the complicated arm entwining, moving to a rhythm only they could hear. Maria looked up into the Captain's eyes. She had never stood so closely to him before, and the way he was staring at her made her knees weak.

The sun landed in his face as they turned, and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. She felt his arm tighten around her back, and she reflexively clutched his raised hand in hers. The light seemed to make their surroundings disappear. All she could see were the Captain's shining eyes, and all she became aware of was how her breath seemed to leave her body as they gazed at one another.

Maria froze in her spot and dropped her hands. The Captain stood still, gazing at her. She stepped back from him, stumbling over the ground she'd forgotten was there.

She blinked several times. "I don't remember any more," she said softly.

He smiled at her, the warmth not leaving his eyes.

"Your face is all red," Brigitta noted, stepping up besides the pair.

Annoyed with her blatantly expressed emotions, Maria pressed her hands to her cheeks. "It's hot," she said, knowing it was only a half truth.

"Your face was red when you danced with Uncle Klauss too," Gretl said. "Does everyone's face get red when they dance?"

The Captain, eager to deter the conversation from Klauss and to spare Maria from any further embarrassment, cleared his throat and walked over to his youngest child. Squatting down to her eye level, he grinned at her. "Their faces only get red when they're enjoying themselves," he told her.

"Is my face red, then?" she asked, putting her hands to her cheeks.

He laughed and covered her hands with his, kissing her nose. "I would say so, darling," he whispered. He stood up and turned to the rest of his children. "I don't know about you, but I've worked up quite an appetite."

The children started to voice objections, and Georg laughed aloud. "We'll finish some other time," he insisted. "For now, let's eat."

Realizing the dance lesson was officially over, the children slowly nodded and the group assembled to the collection of sandwiches, fruit, crackers, and bottled juice on the largest blanket. They sat about the large space, and the Captain looked over at Maria, who was sitting opposite him. She gave him a grateful smile. He winked at her, not ready to reveal that the distraction was as much for him as it was for her.

Georg put his arm around Gretl as the girl took generous bites out of her sandwich. He caught Maria casting continuous glances in his direction, and he smiled to himself. After a long moment, he looked up and their eyes met. He saw how her cheeks didn't redden this time, and her smile was more relaxed. The little edelweiss was still in her hair, and Georg knew he hadn't seen a more beautiful sight in a long time. He ached to stand up and walk over to her, take her in his arms and declare his feelings, but, for now, it was enough to be there on the mountain with her and the children. He was content just to sit there, surrounded by all the people he loved more than life itself.

Nodding at Maria, he hugged Gretl closer to him, completely at ease and in total peace.

To be continued…


	13. An Evening Stroll

The garden was quiet and restful. Maria sighed as she sat upon an isolated bench, relishing in the chance to be alone. She and the family had returned from their mountain picnic shortly before dinner time. After the blur of unpacking, a friendly but quiet dinner, and putting the children to bed, Maria felt as if she should be too exhausted to stand straight.

At least that was how she was supposed to feel.

Instead, she was alert, and while she was physically drained, sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. In an effort to subside her restless nerves, she inhaled the fresh night air, hoping the tranquility of the garden would calm her.

Images of the past few days flew through her mind. Klauss's deep brown eyes, friendly smile, and strong arms made her shiver, and she brought her fingers to her lips as she remembered his kiss the night of the ball. The way he gazed at her made her sigh: no one had ever looked at her in that way before.

No one, that was, but the Captain.

Maria frowned. Just as she was beginning to get used to the feelings Klauss had brought out in her, the Captain had started to act in the most puzzling manner. She had caught him gazing at her with a distracted look in his eyes more and more often, and her reaction to each of his stares surprised her. Every time she met his gaze, she felt her breath leave her body. His eyes entranced her; she wanted nothing more at times than to lose herself in them. They reflected a soul that was so deep and filled with such purpose. The more she thought about the way they'd shone in the sun the day before and then on the mountain as they danced, the faster her heartbeat was in her chest.

She remembered how strongly she had reacted to their encounter in the gazebo and how every part of her body seemed to respond so vividly as his hand had cupped her cheek. How could a simple touch invoke so much sensation in her?

The feeling intensified as she thought about dancing with him on the mountain. Even though there wasn't an orchestra or even a gramophone, she heard the sweet and simple melody so clearly in her head. She had felt as if she would burst when the Captain had put his arms around her; and yet, it was his arms around her that gave her the sensation of complete and total security. In his arms, she felt alive and alert; her emotions were stronger than when…

Maria sat up straight, shocked. The Captain's simple gestures were less obvious than Klauss's had been, yet her memory of him touching her face had evoked more feeling than Klauss kissing her. How could a simple touch make her feel more alive than a kiss? She exhaled in frustration, not having a clue as to how to sort out her feelings.

The sound of someone clearing his throat surprised her. Jumping in her seat, she looked up to see Klauss standing a few feet from her, an apologetic yet amused smile on his face.

"Klauss!" she exclaimed. "What a surprise!"

He laughed. "Forgive me, Maria," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She shook her head. "I just wasn't expecting…It's late—"

"I know," he interrupted and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, but I was returning from a business meeting in Hallein and wanted to know how your day was in the mountains."

She looked past him, into the light cast from the ballroom. She saw a long shadow retreat from her line of vision and realized who had escorted Klauss to her. She blushed, somehow embarrassed that the Captain knew she and Klauss were alone together.

"I won't stay long, Maria," Klauss said, still standing above her. "I just wanted to see you."

Maria stood up. She couldn't stay there in the garden with Klauss, so close to the house. "Let's go for a walk," she suggested.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You must be exhausted."

She nodded. "I am, but I don't want to stay here."

He brightened and offered her his arm. Accepting it, she sighed as they slowly started their walk.

"So, how was your picnic?" he asked.

"We all had a wonderful time," she said softly. "They children love going up to the mountains."

Klauss nodded. "That's how I first met you, do you remember? You and the children were returning from a mountain picnic."

"How could I forget?" she asked, smiling at the memory. "We had invited the Captain and the Baroness to join us the night before, but the Baroness didn't seem too fond of the idea."

Klauss cleared his throat. "It's too bad things didn't work out between she and Georg," he said. "They seemed to be happy."

Maria nodded silently, thinking of the Captain's explanation as to why he had broken off his relationship with the Baroness. She shivered as she remembered the way the Captain had stared at her before putting the flower in her hair.

Klauss caught her shuddering and immediately stopped walking to take off his jacket. Placing it over her shoulders, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I've missed you, Maria," he whispered.

She stiffened a little, offering a nervous laugh to hide her sudden rigidness. "It's only been a couple of days, Klauss," she said.

He did not join in her laughter. She watched his eyes grow serious. His hands rested on her shoulders, and he pulled her closer to him, leaning down to her face. "It's been a lifetime," he murmured. He leaned forward, closing the gap between them and gently touching his lips to hers.

Maria tried desperately to relax in his embrace, as she had when they had first kissed. Everything seemed to be the same: they were alone, the moon was bright, and he looked so handsome. Klauss wrapped his arms around her, deepening their embrace. Maria wished more than anything that she could feel that warmth that she had felt earlier. She wanted to feel that excitement she had felt when she had caught him staring at her when the Captain had sang for them weeks ago.

But all she could feel was an emptiness and a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. She withdrew suddenly, confused and annoyed with herself for not being able to feel what she thought she was supposed to feel. Klauss stared down at her, his own confusion soaking his face.

She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just tired."

He nodded, still not understanding. "Maybe I should go."

"No," she said too quickly. "I don't want you to go."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "But you don't want me to stay."

"No, I just want to be here, with you," she said simply, trying to convince herself as well as him. She cocked her head towards the Pegasus landing at the lake. "Let's walk down to the lake."

They walked in silence, and Maria berated herself for hurting him as she had. But she could barely make her feelings clear to herself. Everything was a blur, and she didn't seem to have a moment alone to sort out her thoughts. She hugged Klauss's arm closer to her, wishing she could make sense of her jumbled emotions.

He returned the gesture. They stopped at the landing, and he turned to her. Smiling, he reached up and cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry for what just happened," he said. "I just needed to touch you again."

She nodded and smiled, gazing into his eyes. She was always so captivated by his eyes, and how she could lose herself in them. They twinkled back at her as he took her hands in his and squeezed them.

"You look rather lovely, even if you're exhausted," he said.

She laughed. "Running around a mountain is hardly a lovely task," she said, looking down at her hands held in his.

"Perhaps I could go with you on your next jaunt," he offered.

Maria was glad she wasn't looking at him so he couldn't see her frown at the idea. The mountain was her special place; a place she shared with the children. With the Captain. Somehow, she couldn't see Klauss with her there; he didn't seem to fit. Composing herself, she exhaled and looked up at him, unable to voice an answer to his suggestion.

He stepped closer to her, her hands still captured in his. She felt her breath catch in her throat. He didn't come as close as he had been, and she exhaled slowly, staring into his eyes.

"May I see you tomorrow, after you're well rested?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course," she said. "I'd like that. The children have their lessons in the morning, but I'd—"

"Perhaps I can join you for dinner tomorrow? And then we can spend some time alone together, without worrying whether or not the children will see us."

Maria's stomach tightened, but she smiled thinly. "That would be…" she trailed.

Klauss laughed lowly and leaned closer to her. Maria inhaled sharply, staring at him. She closed her eyes before his lips touched hers for a gentle kiss. She felt him withdraw, and she exhaled, keeping her eyes closed. A warm breeze sifted by them, relaxing her. She felt his hand caress her arm, and her skin warmed under his jacket. She could feel him watching her, and her heart beat a little faster as she imagined the look in his blue eyes.

Maria opened her own eyes and blinked several times, surprised to see brown eyes gazing at her. She stepped back quickly, completely flustered.

He cocked his head, once again puzzled by her actions. Not even bothering to keep the mood light, she stared back at him in shock, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Are you alright?" he asked, studying her.

"I must be more tired than I thought," she confessed. "I really must go to bed."

He nodded, still confused. He wrapped his arm around her back. The weight of his arm seemed overbearing, and it took all of Maria's strength not to force it off her shoulder. He guided her back to the villa.

Barely saying goodnight to him, she escaped to the relative safety of her room. Flinging herself upon her bed, she tossed and turned for what seemed to be half the night before finally finding some peace as sleep claimed her.

To be continued…


	14. Dinner, again

There was a peaceful quiet that settled upon the Von Trapp villa. Its inhabitants were sitting about the parlor, each engaged in an activity that required little discussion. Only Maria and Brigitta, who were on the verge of finishing their puzzle, whispered in excited tones to one another.

The Captain, half reading the day's paper, stole a look up at his daughter and her governess. He smiled as he watched the two hunched over the puzzle, grabbing the remaining stray pieces and smiling at each other as the picture got steps closer to completion. Maria looked up suddenly and smiled at him, her eyes shining. He blinked, surprised at being caught, but returned her smile and nodded before returning to his paper.

Max casually surveyed the scene from the opposite side of the parlor. When Georg and Maria caught each other's glances, Max inwardly smiled. _They're acting like school children_, he thought to himself, shaking his head.

He cleared his throat. "Fräulein Maria," he started, "isn't Klauss coming for dinner tonight?"

The young woman's cheeks paled and she looked at the Captain for a split second. Max, too, glanced over to his friend, and he saw how Georg's soft smile had disappeared. He felt slight remorse for ruining the cozy mood, but his suspicions were confirmed: something more was going on between his friend and the governess.

Maria coughed nervously. "Yes," she said, glancing at the children. "He did say he wanted to see everyone tonight and hear about our picnic."

"Will Uncle Markus come too?" Gretl asked.

"I don't think so," Maria answered, looking over at the Captain again. "Unless you spoke with him, sir."

He shook his head. "It will just be Klauss," he said neutrally.

Another silence descended over the room, only this time it was anything but tranquil. The children all started to shift around in their spots, none of them understanding the sudden change in the room. The Captain continued to read his paper in a brooding silence, and Maria's enthusiasm had disappeared.

Max, the only person still amused, returned to his book. Occasionally, he looked up, noting Georg's now permanent scowl and Maria's agitated demeanor.

* * *

"So, Klauss," Max asked as the group's salads were placed in front of them. "What brings you to the Von Trapp villa this evening?"

The other glanced up at him before looking across the table at Maria quickly. Returning his glance to Max, he smiled. "I wanted to hear about the family's day on the mountains yesterday," he said.

"That would make two of us," Max said. "You all haven't said a word about what you did yesterday."

"We danced!" Gretl exclaimed. "We danced the Lender!"

"The Laendler," Liesl corrected.

Max laughed. "Up there on the hill?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. He glanced over at Georg. "Even you?"

The Captain nodded almost defensively. "Of course," he said. Looking at his children, he smiled warmly. "The children wanted to learn the dance."

Klauss laughed. "It must have been difficult without any music."

"Father and Fräulein Maria taught us," Brigitta explained.

"You all did splendidly," Maria said, smiling at them.

"The last part was the hardest," Kurt said. "They had to show us."

Klauss cocked his head. "Show you?"

"They turned together," Marta said. "But then they stopped."

Maria stared at her plate, knowing her cheeks were as red as the wine in her untouched glass. She dared not look up at anyone, but she could feel the Captain's eyes on her, burning a hole into her.

"You stopped?" Klauss asked, looking over at Maria and then at the Captain staring at her. He frowned. "Why?"

"She forgot the end," Gretl replied when neither her father nor her governess would answer.

Klauss's frown deepened. Staring at Maria for a moment, he cleared his throat. "Well, perhaps it will return to you, Maria, if you try again with the music."

Finally looking up, Maria prayed her cheeks had regained some of their natural color. She met his gaze, and felt her stomach tighten as he stared back at her with a smile that failed to reach his eyes. She nodded. "Perhaps," she said softly. She looked around the table, finding everyone's eyes on her. Refusing to look at the Captain, she sighed. "Maybe after dinner."

"I don't want to dance tonight," Gretl said. "I want to sing."

"Yes," Brigitta said. "We didn't sing on the mountain, like we usually do."

"Perhaps it was all the excitement of dancing," Klauss suggested, and Maria's stomach tightened further.

The Captain finally spoke up. "Singing is a marvelous idea," he said, his bright voice a noticeable contrast to Klauss's somber tone. "I'm in the mood for a concert."

"This from the man who was so unwilling to even pluck a guitar a few weeks ago," Max said, laughing.

The Captain shrugged. Turning to Maria, he smiled. "I've been properly motivated," he said.

Despite herself, Maria looked over at him, and felt her breath catch in her throat at his meaningful gaze. She offered a tentative smile. "If you'd like, sir," she said softly.

He cleared his throat, his eyes not leaving hers. "You shouldn't do anything you don't want to do, Fräulein," he said. "But I would love if you joined us in a few songs."

"A grand idea!" Max exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "It will be excellent practice for—"

"Max!" the Captain interrupted, his eyes twinkling despite the frown on his face. "Let's not ruin a wonderful evening by unpleasantries."

Max narrowed his eyes in clear amusement. "I couldn't agree more, Georg."

To be continued…


	15. A small concert

The children sat about the carpet around their father, in a similar fashion as they had when he had sung _Edelweiss_ to them. They were captivated by his playful demeanor, and reveled in receiving such love from him.

The older children were singing. It was a silly tune, something they used to sing when they were younger. They had always held a contest to see who could hold the final note the longest. When they were younger, it was quite the challenge, as the note was rather high.

Liesl and Friedrich had lost their ranges due to their ages and changes in their vocal chords; as a result, Louisa was the victor. Out of breath with her efforts, she leaned over on the floor, her face red with laughter.

The Captain applauded loudly. "Brava, Louisa!" he exclaimed, joining in his daughter's laughter. "Your lungs must be huge!"

Maria, sitting next to Klauss on the settee, felt a genuine smile form on her face for the first time since dinner. She loved watching the Captain interact with his children. It was a scene she'd never experienced as a child: a happy household with a warm parental figure. Seeing the glow to the children's faces as they regarded their father and his charmed smile as he sang and spoke with them filled Maria's heart.

She looked at Klauss, and he turned to face her. The warmth of the family's melodic antics had made her forget the tense dinner they had shared, and she smiled at him. He smiled in return, but Maria noticed something new in his eyes. He looked almost hesitant, unsure what he could and could not say or do.

Gretl walked over to her governess. "Will you sing, Fräulein Maria?"

Maria laughed. "Oh, but I am so enjoying listening for once!" she protested.

"Please?" the girl persisted, her eyes wide.

Maria looked up over Gretl's head to see the other children also watching her expectantly. Behind them, the Captain winked at her.

"Perhaps we can all sing something together," he suggested.

Gretl pulled on Maria's arm. "Please, Fräulein Maria?" she said, using all of her weight to pull her governess off the settee.

Laughing, Maria rose and held on to Gretl's arm to prevent the girl from toppling over. Together, they walked to the center of the floor. Kurt and Marta scooted over to allow room for Maria to sit. Once they were all situated, Maria looked around at the children.

"Anything but _The Lonely Goatherd_," she announced, and the Captain laughed.

"How about this?" he said and plucked a few playful staccato notes on the guitar. The children laughed and started to sing a familiar song. Maria shook her head before joining in. She looked around at the children, feeling an inner glow by being included in the family moment. As the notes went higher and higher up the scale, the children faded away, and Maria's lone voice filled the room. She looked up and saw the Captain smiling down at her, clearly impressed.

As the song ended, Maria exhaled dramatically. From the other side of the room, she heard Max's enthusiastic applause.

"My dear, how many octaves can you reach?" he asked

Maria blushed and glanced up at Klauss, who smiled warmly at her.

"You really don't give yourself enough credit, Maria," he said.

She brightened. "Thank you," she said and turned to the children again who all nodded.

"Sing it again!" Gretl exclaimed.

Maria laughed. "No, I think it's time we said good-night," she announced, standing up. "We'll wear our voices out if we keep singing at night like this."

The children muttered their protests as Maria tried to urge Brigitta and Kurt to stand.

The Captain laughed. "Perhaps one more song, Fräulein?" he suggested. "I don't mean to undermine your authority, but if you'll permit…"

Maria laughed, flattered. "Well, when you put it that way, Captain," she said, staring around at the children. "If you all can decide on which song you'd like to sing, of course."

"You're a tricky player, Fräulein," the Captain said, winking at her again.

A plethora of song titles rang out. Maria shook her head and looked at the Captain with her eyebrows raised, all but saying _I told you_ so to him.

He laughed, looking over at Klauss, who was watching the scene with an amused smile. "Let's let your Uncle Klauss decide," he suggested.__

The other met his gaze and pursed his lips in thought. After a few moments, Klauss shook his head. "I can't think of anything," he confessed.

The children resumed their suggestions, but no songs appealed to everyone. A thoughtful silence fell upon the room. The Captain smiled and began to strum idly on the guitar. Softly, he began to sing a lullaby.

Maria was enchanted by this song, its gentle melody was something she'd had never heard before. She returned to her seat on the floor, pulling Gretl onto her lap and rocking the girl. Glancing around at each of the children, her heart warmed at the peaceful expressions on their faces, and she hugged Gretl closer to her. She closed her eyes, letting the peaceful melody lull her into a serene reverie.

The Captain's voice faded away, and she opened her eyes to find him gazing down at her, a wistful expression on his face as he saw her hugging his youngest child to her. She smiled up at him, silently thanking him for such a lovely end to the evening. He smiled in return, and Maria had never felt such contentment before in her life as she held Gretl in her arms and stared up at the Captain.

"On that note, literally, it's time the children said good-night," he said softly.

Maria blinked, looking around the room in slight confusion. After a moment, she nodded. "Yes, let's go upstairs," she said. More willingly this time, the children stood and bid their father and his guests good-night.

As she ushered the little ones by the door, Maria paused when she passed Klauss, who was watching her. Smiling somewhat breathlessly at him, she cocked her head to the children. "I'll be right back," she said. "They won't put up much resistance."

Klauss continued to stare at her a moment, as if trying to find the right thing to say, but then smiled and nodded. "Take your time, Maria," he said.

Maria turned to nod to the Captain. "Unless, the gentlemen would prefer to have some time for brandy and cigars," she said, grinning.

He laughed. "Your company is always welcome, Maria," he said softly.

Nodding again, she guided the children into the foyer. She all but carried Gretl upstairs, glancing down at the three men who had moved to stand in the entrance to the parlor. She laughed in exaggerated exertion before disappearing behind the doors leading to the children's rooms.

Max stood between Georg and Klauss, glancing at each and clearing his throat to break the sudden ice in the room. "Well, since Fräulein Maria doesn't seem to be offended by some spirits, I don't mind fixing us a few drinks. Brandy, anyone?"

Georg turned to regard his two friends. "I'm not thirsty, Max," he replied. "Klauss, please feel free…"

The other narrowed his eyes for a moment, but shook his head. "No, thank you, Georg."

The trio returned to the parlor. Max was the last to enter, and he smiled amicably. "Fräulein Maria is wonderful with those children, isn't she?" he asked.

The two men glanced quickly at one another before nodding at Max, who tried to hide his sheer amusement. "Her voice always surprises me," he continued. "She would make a wonderful addition to the Von Trapp Family Singers!"

"Max," Georg said, a bit too harshly. "That was both inappropriate and impertinent."

"I'm just saying, musically…"

"Max," Georg said again, giving Klauss an apologetic smile. "Persistence is his greatest weakness."

Klauss failed to return the expression. Clearing his throat, he looked over at Max quickly. He looked back at Georg and stared at him in the eye. "You seem to have enjoyed yourself yesterday," he said, his voice flat.

Georg cocked his head, somehow prepared for a polite sparring. "Yes," he said. "It was nice to spend the day with the children and to experience why they love going up to the mountains."

"I never knew you to be a dancer," Klauss said, sounding almost accusatory.

Georg looked overhead to where the children's rooms were. "As I said earlier, the children wanted to learn how to do the Laendler. Also, Maria didn't get a chance to dance it during the ball, and she had seemed rather disappointed."

Klauss stiffened. "It's a shame she couldn't remember the ending."

"I'm sure she would have remembered it if we kept trying," Georg replied.

"I'm sure she would have," Klauss said thinly. "She seems to be able to do anything when she decides to."

Georg forced a smile. "I always respect her decisions," he said, "in any matter."

Klauss narrowed his eyes, and the two men regarded one another for a long moment.

Max clasped his hands together and exhaled loudly. "How is business, Klauss?" he asked.

The other looked over quickly at him. "It keeps me occupied," he answered. Looking back to Georg, his eyebrows rose. "You know how it is."

Max's laughter surprised both men, and they turned to regard him. "Georg's affairs in Vienna seemed to have disappeared."

Klauss cleared his throat. "Oh, please excuse my rudeness," he started, "but I do want to convey my sorrow that Elsa has left. The two of you seemed to be getting on so well."

The Captain's eyes widened a little. "It was for the best that she returned to Vienna," he said.

"Best for whom?" Klauss asked. Georg opened his mouth to reply, but Klauss waved his hand to prevent any rebuke. "Forgive me; that was out of line. I'm just a little weary from the extensive hours stuck in meetings. If you'll give Maria my apologies, I think I'm going to leave."

Georg nodded and remained still as Klauss rushed out of the room. As they heard the front door close, Max whistled.

"You are quite the host, Georg," he commented. The Captain turned and glared at him. Raising his hands in neutrality, Max smiled. "I think I'll refrain from that brandy for the evening. If you'll excuse me, I shall follow everyone else's lead and retire."

He started to exit, when Maria entered, a little breathless, as she had run down the steps when she'd heard the door close.

She looked around. "Where's Klauss?"

The Captain smiled tightly. "He decided to call it an evening."

"Oh," she murmured, and Georg thought he saw a mixture of disappointment and relief on her face.

"He gives you his apologies," Max added, looking at Georg and then back to Maria. Debating his next course of action, he decided his presence was probably unwanted by both. "And if you'll forgive me, Fräulein, I, too, am going to bed."

Maria opened her mouth to protest, but he was gone before she could say anything. Alone with the Captain, Maria felt instantly alert. She had been unprepared to be alone with either the Captain or Klauss and debated going upstairs herself.

The Captain must have sensed her sudden turmoil and smiled at her. "Perhaps we shall call it an evening ourselves?"

The kindness in his eyes set her instantly at ease, and she exhaled. "I'm not that tired," she said. She walked over to the chair upon which he had been sitting earlier. She looked at the guitar placed next to it. "That was a lovely lullaby, Captain."

He smiled. "It was a song Aga…my wife used to sing to the children when they were infants."

Maria nodded as she fiddled with the tuning pegs of the instrument. "Liesl did look rather reflective when you sang it," she said.

Georg nodded and walked over to her. The soft lighting of the room was a strong contrast to the bright sun of the day before, but Maria seemed to be glowing. She turned to face him, and he saw how she, too, bore a wistful smile. Her eyes were shining with a peaceful emotion, and her skin looked so soft in the dull light. It took all of Georg's strength not to take her into his arms.

She inhaled sharply and brought her hands together, twisting them nervously. "I'm so happy, Captain," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "that you have reconnected with your children so wonderfully. Seeing you this evening…"

Her voice trailed. He smiled at her and reached out to take her hand in a comforting and grateful gesture. "I have you to thank, Fräulein," he said. "It is because of you I have my relationship with my children again."

She blushed, flattered. "I was merely doing God's will," she said.

He nodded. "God's never had a lovelier servant," he whispered. He took her other hand in his and squeezed them gently.

Their eyes met, and Maria felt her surroundings blur away from her. Just as she had when they danced on the mountain, the only things she could see were the Captain's eyes and the strong yet tender expression on his face. He stepped closer to her, and she could feel his breath on her mouth, and her lips tingled with anticipation.

But the Captain didn't kiss her. He stood there, staring at her, drowning himself in her eyes, in the lines of her face, in the texture of her hair. He was completely captivated with her, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was all he would ever need or want.

Maria stepped back, confused by her reaction. She had wanted nothing more than the Captain to kiss her, and the thought startled her. Why did she need to feel his lips press against hers? Why did she have the sudden desire to wrap her arms around him?

He released her hands, allowing her the space she needed. She backed further away and turned away from him, trying to regulate her breathing. As she stood there, she realized that the Captain had once again ignited more passion and emotion in her by just standing in front of her than she had ever felt before.

Georg stared at her back, feeling an urge sweep up within him. The sensation was so strong, it nearly floored him. He glanced down at her guitar, and felt a rush of energy run through him. He looked at her again and stood up straighter.

"Maria, I love you."

She turned slowly and stared at him, a mixture of disbelief, joy, and fear on her face. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out.

"From the moment you fell into that lake and opened my eyes to my family, I've loved you," he continued, his voice getting stronger. "I love the way you love my children as if they are your own. I love watching you as you sing. I love the sound of your voice. I love being near you, speaking with you, holding you, touching you. I love my life now that you're in it."

Tears welled in her eyes, but she remained silent.

He stepped towards her. "I don't know if I have the right to tell you this," he said. "I don't know what Klauss means to you—"

Maria gasped at the mention of Klauss's name. She exhaled slowly, meeting his gaze and unable to say a thing.

He stepped closer to her again, and reached up to push a strand of hair behind her ear. "You've made me happier than I have been in years, Maria," he said lowly. Seeing the confusion on her face, he smiled. "And all I'll ever want is for you to be happy. But I needed to tell you. I couldn't waste another second without telling you how much you mean to me."

She finally found her voice. "I'm so confused," she whispered. "I don't know what to…"

He stared down at her, his arms needing to hold her, his lips aching to kiss her. But he knew now was not the time. She needed her space. Using every ounce of strength he possessed, he stepped away from her. Again taking her hands in his, he smiled at her, trying to ease the confused pain he saw in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Just know that I will be happy for you, no matter what you decide," he said truthfully. "As long as you follow God's path for you, just as you've shown His path for me."

He released her hands, but his eyes remained locked with hers as he stepped further away. "If you want, Maria, I will never mention this again," he said carefully. "Your happiness is all I care about. If you chose to be with Klauss or with neither of us, I will be happy for you."

He started to walk out of the room.

"Captain!" Maria called softly. He turned to see her opening her mouth to say something, but was once again speechless. Exhaling, she just smiled at him.

"Good-night, Maria," he said softly before exiting the room, both relieved and terrified that he had finally told her his feelings.

To be continued…

A/N - I have changed a few personal preference items of this chapter since its original posting. For some reason, I cannot indent the beginning of paragraphs, and it irks me to no end to have it look this way. But I rather the error be in something I cannot control than in something I can. - INAC


	16. In Town

The dust gathered around Maria as she watched the bus pull away, leaving her standing alone on the outskirts of town. She turned and glanced around, realizing it was the first time she had been completely alone since she had started working for the Von Trapps. She had hoped that coming into town and being away from the villa would help her sort out her muddled thoughts.

She had been awake most of the night before, the events of the last few days swimming through her head. When she had gone down to breakfast earlier that morning, the Captain had taken one look at her and told her to take the day off. Despite the children's protests and her guilt for neglecting her duties, Maria was grateful for the time alone. A part of her was ashamed that she enjoyed the private time, while another part of her kept wondering what the family was doing in her absence.

The sound of commercial commotion caught her ear, and she turned to walk into the central part of town, where she could lose herself in the crowds. The busy hubbub of the _Getreidegasse_ with its various shops was a stark contrast to the peaceful grounds of the villa, even when the children were at their most active. Countless people rushed by Maria, none of them noticing her as she sauntered along, quietly observing everything.

She walked closer to the toy store and studied the display in the window. Dozens of small plush sheep and other farm animals stared back at her. She remembered the less than facile task of managing the numerous puppets with the children, and how proud she had been when their efforts were rewarded with their successful show. The Captain had been so proud of his children; his applause had been louder than anyone else's. Maria smiled as she remembered the glow to his face when he congratulated his children, and then how he had looked up at her, his expression a mixture of admiration and gratitude_. _

Maria blinked, snapping back into the present. She looked again at the display of animals and wondered why her thoughts had traveled back to that evening. Agitated, she turned quickly away from the toy shop window. She walked further along the street until she came into the open market place.

When she had left the villa earlier, the sky was overcast. But as she walked through the crowds, she felt the warmth of the sun on her back. The gentle heat seemed to calm her nerves. Distant laughter echoed in the air, and Maria felt more comforted as she allowed the genial mood of her surroundings to soak over her.

Maria stopped in front of one of the stands and surveyed the assortment of fruits. Her mind wandered to the vast collection the family had packed on their last picnic. Her hand absently went up to her hair, where the Captain had placed the edelweiss when they had taken their walk. She could practically feel the flower behind her ear at that moment. His gentle voice was so clear in her head, and she remembered how his face had seemed to brighten as she expressed her feelings about "her" mountain. He seemed to always know what she was talking about, even if she couldn't express it in the most eloquent of terms.

She mentally replayed his explanation of why he and the Baroness had called off their engagement, and she felt her breath quicken at the mere memory of the way he had been looking at her.

Maria stared down at the fruit, feeling more than flustered that she couldn't keep her mind off of the Captain. Sighing heavily, she walked away from the market place, almost resentful that its many denizens couldn't distract her.

She sat at the fountain in front of the Cathedral, watching the people pass by. She heard the faint sound of music, and she looked over to where a man was playing a small accordion at an outdoor café. Maria smiled at the familiar tune, and she watched as the caf's customers showed their enthusiasm for the entertainment.

Feeling rejuvenated with the musical distraction, Maria stood up and walked away from the central part of town. She didn't have any set destination; she was determined to just walk. The streets became less crowded and she realized that she was in the residential section. The taller buildings shielded the sun from her, and she wrapped her arms around her chest against the slightly chillier air.

The music of the accordion player seemed to have followed her, as she still heard his song in her head. The soothing melody continued, and she thought back to the night before, when the Captain had sung his lullaby. Sitting amidst the children and gazing at him as he sang, Maria had felt so rested; like she belonged. His eyes had traveled around the group, and she had noticed how they had seemed to soften when they had met hers for a split second. Gretl had nuzzled further into her lap as she'd watched him, transfixed by his voice and how perfect the moment had seemed.

Feeling more relaxed, she walked into an open courtyard, and once again was immersed in the sun. Squinting her eyes against the sudden brightness, she watched the light reflect off of the windows, making her surroundings seem even more brilliant. An image instantly flashed before her: a set of piercing eyes staring at her and a soft yet gentle hand cupping her cheek. She raised her fingers to her face, once again feeling the heat travel down her spine as she became lost in the memory.

Maria sighed, a soft smile forming on her face as she continued to think about him. They shared so much: the children, their faith, their love of music, their devotion to their homeland. They had a connection, and that bond was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. While he already had a name for it, she was beginning to think maybe it was mutual.

She stopped walking, surprised at the sudden ease with which the thought had entered her mind. It had simply appeared, and as she reflected on it, she felt a mixture of excitement and wonder flood over her. Things started to become clear. The thought of loving the Captain made her pulse quicken, and she noted the calming sense of peace that had come over her despite her racing heart.

Looking around, she studied her surroundings. Her mouth fell slightly as she saw to where, exactly, she had been walking. Her aimless wandering had taken her to Klauss's door in the Parsch section, and she blinked several times. She cast a look skyward, partially amused at the destination she had subconsciously chosen after all.

Her amusement didn't last long; it was time to do something. She knew the Captain's feelings, and she could guess what Klauss felt as well. And now she finally knew what her own heart wanted.

Maria swallowed, nervousness filling her at the thought of what she must do, knowing now was the time to do it. She had to act upon her choice and take the next step, no matter how painful it was going to be. She offered a silent prayer for God to give her the strength she'd need.

Taking a deep breath, she continued her walk, only this time, she had a clear destination in mind.

To be continued…

**A/N** – I don't think I'll ever be happy with this scene. But sometimes, the more one looks at something, the more complicated it gets. So, I'm leaving it as is, at least for now.

I should add, that some of the ideas initially expressed in Chapter 12 ("The Picnic") and echoed here were influenced by Ilandra's amazing _Something Good_. Those ideas, being, the concept of Maria thinking she "owns" a mountain. I hope Ilandra doesn't mind me paraphrasing the idea; it is hers, after all.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews thus far. They're greatly appreciated! - INAC


	17. The Parsch Section

"Hello," Maria said to the butler of Klauss's home. "I'm here to see Herr Eichmann."

The man nodded and stepped aside for her to enter. She looked around the home in which Klauss had been staying since his return to Salzburg, feeling almost ashamed that she had never really asked about it when she was with him.

"Maria," a voice from above startled her. She turned quickly and looked up at Klauss, who stared at her in shock. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Klauss," she said amicably. She felt her heart beat faster as he descended the stairs and walked over to her. "The Captain gave me the day off, and I wanted to see you."

He reached her and paused, studying her. After a moment, he smiled. "I'm flattered you chose to spend your free day with me," he said. "Did you walk from the villa into town?"

"No, I took the bus," she said, laughing.

He nodded and looked past her. "Would you like something to drink or to eat?"

Maria shook her head. "No, thank you," she said. An awkward silence fell upon them.

After a moment, Klauss smiled again and offered his arm. "Let's go for a walk," he suggested.

"An excellent idea," she agreed, and accepted his arm. He led her to the courtyard behind his home and they walked in silence for a few minutes. Maria swallowed, gathering her courage for the conversation she wished she'd had time to have mentally prepared.

"Klauss, I—"

"Maria," he said at the same time.

They laughed, and he bowed his head. "What is it, Maria?"

She pursed her lips, wondering how to find the words. "I want to tell you how much I've enjoyed our time together," she said.

His face fell for a moment, but he recovered quickly and offered a light laugh. "I have enjoyed every moment I've spent with you, too, Maria," he said. "Your loveliness and charm have given me a reason to smile every day."

Her throat tightened, and she looked away.

Noticing her reaction, Klauss continued. "And I must say you've made me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. And I know that I can make you feel the same way."

He stopped walking and took her shoulders in his hands, turning her to face him. He stared into her eyes, which were filled with tears that she refused to release. He reached up to caress her cheek. "Do you love him?"

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"If you do, then tell me," he continued. "Tell me right now, and I'll stop. But you have to tell me. I've seen him look at you. I've seen that expression on his face only once before."

Maria tried to step back, suddenly feeling suffocated, but he held her closer. A tear escaped and fell down her cheek. The pain on his face broke her heart.

"Are you sure it's not just the idea of him, Maria?" he asked, searching her face for a glimpse of a chance. "Are you sure you're not falling in love with what he is, opposed to who he is?"

She opened her mouth to voice a rebuttal but was unable to say anything.

"I can make you happy, Maria," he insisted. "I know I can. It would just be you and I. We would be only for each other…"

She looked down at the ground, unwilling to see that expression on his face for another moment.

"I love you, Maria," he said, his voice catching.

She glanced up at him and repeated the words in her head. She had never expected to hear those words from anyone, and now they had been said to her by two different men in a time span of less than a day. Hearing them from Klauss, with his pleading eyes and desperately rough voice, made her heart ache. He looked so sincere, so positive that he could make her happy. But she knew it could never be. Just as the Captain had broken it off with the Baroness, Maria knew that it was unfair of her to continue something just because it was considered established. As she looked at Klauss, she felt nothing but sorrow for hurting him so.

She shook her head slightly, still unable to find her voice. The gesture seemed to shock him, and he stepped back slowly, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Why?" he asked.

She swallowed, knowing he deserved an explanation. "He makes me feel…" she trailed, realizing that wasn't the right approach.

Maria looked into his eyes, her stare unwavering. "With him, I feel like I'm home," she answered. Klauss looked down, and Maria saw the hint of anger in his eyes. She restrained from putting her hand on his shoulder. "I've never felt…"

"Don't," he interrupted, shooting his head up to stare at her. "Don't continue."

She closed her mouth and looked past him, wishing she could run away and never see him again.

"Tell me something," he said after a moment. "What did you feel when you and I…"

She looked back at him. "I felt loved," she answered honestly. "It was the first time that anyone had ever treated me like I was someone special, someone worth loving."

"I've never met anyone easier to love," he said, studying her. He inhaled slowly. "But it's is different when you feel the same way, isn't it?"

Maria tried to smile and nodded. "It's wonderful and scary at the same time," she whispered.

Klauss looked away, pursing his lips together to control his emotions.

Maria swallowed again. "Please, Klauss, forgive me," she said softly.

He looked at her, a mournful and ironic smile twisting his lips. "There's nothing to forgive, Maria," he said, reaching up to caress her cheek. "Love doesn't care who it unites."

"I hope that we can continue to be..." she began, but he laughed bitterly. She fell silent, knowing that to finish her sentence would be cruel.

"Maria, don't. I can't…. not if I will see you and him…"

Her stomach tightened. "Please don't tell me that your friendship is over."

He shook his head. "Georg's been lonely for a long time," he said slowly. "And I've prayed that someone would come into his life and make him happy again. It never occurred to me that it would be the woman I finally found."

"Oh, Klauss," she said. "Not over me. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you stopped being his friend because of me."

He smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "We can only follow God's plans for us, Maria. But I think I'm going to escape to Innsbruck for a while."

"Klauss—"

"Maria," he interrupted. "Be happy with him. Be a part of the family you've never had. Be complete and alive. But just be happy. If he can make you happy, then I will be too.

"I know I'll never find someone like you, but having these few weeks with you, and feeling the way I've felt because of you is more than most people get in a lifetime. Maybe that'll be enough."

Maria's throat tightened, and she rubbed her moist cheeks with her hands.

"It'll be alright," he said, perhaps a little more gruffly than he had intended. But when he met her gaze again, Maria could tell there was nothing more for her to say.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

He took her face in his hands and stepped closer to her. Bringing his face down to hers, he kissed her lips gently. As he pulled away, he studied her, and smiled in resolution.

"Thank you," he whispered before releasing her and walking back into the house without looking back.

To be concluded…


	18. By the Lake

It was after dinner time when Maria returned to the villa. She had taken the bus out of town, but had gotten off at the stop before the one leading to the von Trapp home. Feeling that a walk would do her good, she had relished the final moments of solitude before she re-entered the villa to be surrounded by the family she had grown to love so much.

She entered quietly, knowing the family was probably in the parlor, entertaining themselves before it was time to retire. Maria wondered how the Captain had done with his solo day of spending time with the children; even with Max around, Maria was certain most of the children's attention had been devoted to their father's constant presence with them for the whole day.

Maria paused in the front of the foyer, her ears searching for the family's location. Nothing but silence greeted her. Frowning at the unfamiliar lack of sound, Maria walked into the parlor. There was no one there. She searched the ballroom, library, dining room and even the kitchen, finding no one.

Stepping out into the garden, she gasped suddenly when she saw Max standing at the other end, his back to her. After her unsuccessful search, she was unprepared to actually find someone.

Max turned and smiled at her. "Good evening, Fräulein," he said genially.

"Hello," she stammered, looking around. "Where is everyone?"

He looked above her at the second floor. "The children are upstairs, I believe."

Maria frowned. "So early?"

He shrugged. "Georg wanted you to have peace and quiet the entire day."

"Oh," she said, and looked past him.

He grinned and nodded to the grounds behind her. "He's by the lake, Maria," he said.

Feeling her cheeks warm, Maria nodded curtly. She turned and walked over to the edge of the garden and gazed out to the lake. Spotting a lone figure walking along the edge of the water, she smiled to herself.

She saw him glance up in her direction and stop walking as he realized she was standing there. Her heart began to beat a little faster as she descended the stairs, not having the slightest clue as to how she was going to start the conversation she knew they needed to have.

The Captain was smiling at her when she reached him. "Good evening."

"Hello," she returned, her voice a little shaky.

"Did you enjoy your day off?" he asked, staying rooted to his spot.

She nodded, unsure as to whether or not she should tell him that she had gone to see Klauss. She cocked her head behind her. "How was your day?"

He sighed in dramatic exertion. "Full."

She smiled, feeling her unease begin to fade. "I'm sure the children loved having you all to themselves."

He nodded, and said, "Yes, I know they did. Not a dull moment at all."

"I'm sure," she said. "Anything special happen?"

He laughed. "Brigitta's imagination never ceases to amaze me. I don't know whether or not to encourage Louisa's introverted tendencies. Kurt and Friedrich's knowledge of military facts would leave many of my formal colonels jealous. And the little ones, well, let's say I managed to avoid a full tea party for the time being."

She laughed aloud with him. "They'll get you one of these days, sir," she warned. She turned her head to look up at the house. "And Liesl?"

He sighed. "Enraptured in writing letters, I believe," he said. "She seemed to have wanted some space of her own."

Maria nodded, enjoying the easy mood that always seemed to fall upon them when they discussed the children. After a moment, her face grew serious. "Thank you for letting me have a day to myself. I didn't know how much I needed it."

He shook his head and laughed again. "Now I _know_ you needed it," he said, looking past her to the house. "I think you need one once a week."

"Once a week?" she repeated, laughing. "Can _you_ handle once a week? You may not be able to avoid a second tea party attack!"

He joined in her laughter. He cocked his head to the bench near the gazebo, and she happily walked over with him. They sat in silence for a moment, each unsure what to say next.

Maria broke the silence. "I missed everyone, even if it was just for a day," she admitted.

He looked over at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. I kept feeling the urge to run into the house to see what you were all up to."

He narrowed his eyes in thought. "You should have," he said, but then shook his head. "No, you needed your day."

She looked at him gratefully and nodded. "Yes, that's why I went into town: to remove the temptation."

"A very wise decision," he said, grinning at her.

She smiled back before sighing deeply, knowing it was time to tell him what she had been aching to tell him for hours. "May I ask you something, Captain?"

"Of course."

"If I…" she trailed, finding the right words, "if I told you that I wanted to be with Klauss, what would you say?"

He sighed, a distant look to his eyes for a split second. Looking at her again, he smiled. "I would tell you that I was happy for you."

She nodded, thinking. "And would you still be Klauss's friend?"

The distant look returned, combined with a twinge of darkness, but it, too, vanished immediately. He maintained eye contact with her. "Yes, I would."

Maria's mouth twisted, and she nodded. She looked away from him and stared out at the lake.

"It would hurt like hell, but I would be happy for _both_ of you," he added, almost too quietly for her to hear.

She turned to face him, feeling her heartbeat quicken as she realized he hadn't stopped staring at her. "I went to see him this afternoon," she said.

He sat up straighter. "Oh?"

Maria nodded, suddenly losing her voice. While she knew she had made the right decision, she found herself unable to breathe properly while he was looking at her like that. She stood abruptly and walked a few steps away from him before turning to look at him.

Georg realized her need for distance, and he remained seated. He had no idea what she was about to say, and something in the way she was looking at him made him instantly uneasy.

"He told me that he was going to Innsbruck," she said.

Thrown off guard, Georg blinked. "Innsbruck?" he repeated.

She nodded. "He said he's going there because he couldn't… he couldn't see you and I... us…"

As she trailed, Georg felt himself release the breath he barely realized he had been holding. Every fiber of his being told him to jump up and run to her, but she seemed as if she needed to say more. And he needed her to say it first. He couldn't move until he heard her say it.

"I feel terrible," she said, twitching her hands nervously. "He was so hurt."

He shook his head. "You have done nothing wrong, Maria," he said quietly.

"He was the first person to make me feel loved," she said. "Sometimes, I'm still mystified as to why he would choose me…"

"Because you're beautiful," Georg answered with a softness in his voice that had been absent for years. A part of him still felt guilty for pursuing the woman his friend was attracted to, but as he stared at her, he realized he had had no choice.

She blushed and looked down. "But I've never felt _it_ when I was with him," she whispered.

"Maria?" he asked, not really hearing her.

She sighed, looking up and meeting his gaze directly. "I never thought that the whole world could disappear with just a simple touch," she said, bringing her hand to her cheek.

Georg felt his heart start to beat faster.

Her face seemed to brighten. "I never thought that I could lose myself in someone's eyes as he held me in his arms," she paused, "while we danced on my mountain."

Georg started to smile.

"I never knew that I could feel so much when all you have to do is look at me," she said, her voice tight with emotion. "He kissed me, but you, all you did was look at me, and I felt as if I was someplace else."

He stood slowly and walked closer to her, his heart thundering in his ears.

"Everything seems to be _more_ when I'm with you," she said, her voice quickening. "I feel more. I see more. It's all so clear and… the sun is brighter, the air is warmer. Everything is just…"

He paused when he was a few steps in front of her, and he gave her a half smile.

"Perfect," he finished for her.

She smiled at him; a smile that was so full of radiance and love. It was a smile that made Georg completely forget all the jealousy and fear he had felt over the last few weeks. It was a smile he realized he had been waiting to see directed at him for a long, long time.

"I love you too," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat.

He put his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, he pulled her towards him and brought his hand up to trace her mouth with his fingers. She brought her hands up to his shoulders, and he relaxed under her soft touch. Staring into her eyes, he finally felt as if everything was as it should be.

"Oh, my love," he murmured. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, feeling all the tension and emotion release from her. Georg felt himself getting lost in how complete the moment was. Maria had brought him everything he needed, and he would cherish her forever.

As Georg deepened their embrace, Maria felt her knees weaken, and she clutched him tighter. She had never felt more joyous or completely at peace than she had at that moment. All doubts and fears vanished from her mind as she remained both grounded and lost in his arms.

They parted slowly, and he stared down at her, a soft smile that left her almost as breathless as the look she'd often seen in his eyes. He reached up to cup her cheek, and she turned into his hand. She smiled at him, too full of emotion to speak. He smiled in return and hugged her close to him. Maria closed her eyes, thanking God for granting them such a blissful moment.

_So this is what it feels like to be in love_, she thought as she smiled again to herself and held him tighter. Both of them reveled in the sensation of finally feeling complete.

Fin

**A/N:** and I exhale slowly. Again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They meant so much to me. This story was extremely challenging, and your insights and praises let me know that I had accomplished my goal. So, thank you all.

Incidentally, "My Mind and Soul" is taken from the bridge of the song _Why__ Can't He Be You_ sung by the ever-angsty Patsy Cline. "He's not the one who dominates my mind and soul." That was part of my goal with this story, to capture the mood I feel when I listen that song.

Also, as posted on TSOM Boards, the theme of this story is similar to AmandaSarah's _True Love_. That is completely coincidental. As soon as I got the theme to that story, I stopped reading it entirely, to avoid any influence on my own work. I am posting this disclaimer here, and not at the beginning, because I felt it worked better here.


End file.
